FRIENDSHIP
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / HUNHAN / EXO FF CH 6 / Kisah sebuah Persahabatan yang indah dan sejati, namun harus dinodai oleh rasa cinta dari salah seorang diantara mereka. Luhan yang memendam rasa kepada sahabatnya bernama Sehun. tapi sampai 3 tahun berlalu, dia belum juga mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Apa aku bisa mencium bibirmu Sehun ah?" / BL Yaoi / RnR ya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

FRIENDSHIP

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Persahabatan. Ya, sebuah kata yang menggambarkan indahnya kedekatan antara dua orang atau lebih. Kedekatan yang dilandasi kecocokan dan kenyamanan. Namun apa jadinya jika persahabatan itu dibumbui oleh cinta yang bersemi oleh salah seorang diantara mereka.

Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda asal China bernama Xi Luhan. Persahabatan yang dibangun bersama beberapa namja asal Korea Selatan harus di nodai oleh rasa cintanya kepada salah seorang temannya sendiri.

Luhan mencintai sahabatnya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Sahabat tampan yang hampir tiap hari bersamanya di sekolah. Namun dia sama sekali belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya itu kepada Sehun, karena dia tahu bahwa hal itu hanya akan merusak persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama 3 tahun terakhir.

Luhan memang menjalani masa pendidikannya selama 3 tahun di Korea Selatan, dan sekarang hanya tinggal menghitung hari lagi dia harus kembali ke Tiongkok dan melanjutkan kuliah di tanah kelahirannya itu.

Selama di Korea, Luhan bersahabat dekat dengan beberapa namja, sebut saja Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan terakhir adalah Sehun. Mereka semua menjalani persahabatan yang indah, tanpa adanya batu kerikil yang menghalangi. Namun seiring waktu, Luhan malah merasakan benih benih cinta itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dirasakannya.

Ya Tuhan.

Sekarang ini Luhan duduk sendiri didalam kelasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti euforia latihan musik yang diadakan pihak sekolah di aula sekolah. Namja itu menyendiri, dengan pandangan kosong kearah jendela kelas.

Puk.

"Hei..." tiba tiba seorang namja mengagetkan Luhan. Namja itu muncul seperti hantu, menepuk bahunya.

"Aah... Sehun." kaget Luhan, dia memegang dadanya. Ternyata yang datang adalah Sehun.

"Aku kira kau di aula. Ternyata disini." kata Sehun, namja itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Luhan, intens.

Deg.

"Sehun ah..." Luhan mendadak kikuk, wajahnya langsung memerah karena Sehun seperti memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun, sangat santai.

"Ti.. Tidak.. Uff.."

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Sehun sudah sering memeluknya sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat dia 'deg degan' dan sulit bernafas. Jelas karena Luhan sudah jatuh cinta kepada Sehun. Cinta yang terpendam.

"Ayo ke aula. Apa kau tidak takut sendirian disini?" kata Sehun, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dibahu Luhan.

"Ti..tidak. Kau yang seharusnya kesana. Kau salah satu pengisi acara di acara perpisahan lusa." timpal Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan kesana kalau kau tidak ikut." Sehun terkekeh.

"Eh?"

"Kau harus ikut. Jongin dan teman teman yang lain semua disana. Hanya kau yang tidak kesana." terang Sehun.

Ya, Sehun dan beberapa siswa kelas 3 lain ditunjuk sebagai pengisi acara perpisahan sekolah. Seperti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang akan bernyanyi, dan Jongin juga Sehun yang akan menampilkan dance cover Kpop. Sebenarnya Luhan juga diajak mengisi acara, namun namja itu menolaknya.

"Apa kau sakit? Katakan padaku?" Sehun sontak melepaskan pelukan dibahu Luhan. Namja itu menarik kursi dan memposisikan diri tepat dihadapan Luhan. Tangannya bergerak pelan dan memegang dahi Luhan.

"Ti..tidak. Aku baik baik saja." gagap Luhan, wajahnya semakin memerah saja.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat dan merah."

"aku betul betul tidak apa apa."

Luhan terus meyakinkan Sehun bahwa dirinya tidak apa apa. Dia merutuki dirinya yang terlihat terlalu mencolok dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu.

'Ya Tuhan. Hilangkan perasaan ini... Hilangkanlah... Aku tidak ingin persahabatanku hancur karena rasa cintaku ini.' batin Luhan, dia menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya mendadak berkeringat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menemanimu disini." kata Sehun, lalu tersenyum tampan. Cadelnya terdengar jelas saat mengucapkan kalimatnya itu.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau latihan di aula." Luhan mendongak.

"Kan sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan pergi ke aula jika kau juga tidak pergi."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Luhan. Aku sudah menghafal semua gerakan dancenya. Aku akan menemanimu disini." ucap Sehun, seraya menggeser kursi agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

Hening.

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Jarak Sehun dan dirinya begitu dekat. Itu bukan pertama kalinya dia sedekat ini dengan Sehun, mereka sudah sangat sering berdekatan. Tapi mengapa hari ini terlihat sangat berbeda, yaa mungkin karena sebentar lagi dia dan Sehun akan berpisah. Berpisah setelah tamat sekolah.

'Seandainya saja aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku, mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini... Ya Tuhan...' Luhan membatin lagi, dia meremas tangannya.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dua sahabat itu saling diam, membisu. Namun mata mereka sesekali saling tatap. Sehun juga terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu, bibirnya bergerak gerak.

"Hm... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." gumam Sehun, nyaris seperti bisikan. Matanya tertuju keluar jendela kelas. Angin sepoi sepoi menerbangkan rambut halusnya.

"Ap.. Apa itu?" tanya Luhan, entah mengapa dadanya berdebar debar. Seakan sebentar lagi Sehun akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu Luhan ah'.

"Hm.. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini berita bagus atau tidak." lanjut Sehun.

"Apa itu? Katakanlah..." Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Hm.. Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah." ungkap Sehun, terang benderang.

Taaarr.

Seperti ada kilat dan petir yang menyambar, Luhan sontak terkaget dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Kalimat Sehun itu seakan menusuknya, dalam. Menusuk dan menikam jantung.

"Me..menikah?"

"Ya. Aku akan segera menikah. Appaku sudah bertekad akan menikahkanku setelah aku tamat sekolah. Dia sudah punya calon sendiri. Dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti kemauan appa." jelas Sehun, lirih. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Tanpa disadari, mata Luhan mendadak berkaca kaca. Orang yang disayang dan dicintainya akan segera mengakhiri masa lajang. Dia tidak rela. Dinding pemisah itu akan semakin kuat jika Sehun menikah.

"Ap..apa kau sudah mengiyakan?" tanya Luhan, mencoba terlihat biasa dan normal.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak. Appaku sangat keras. Semua kemauannya harus dituruti." jawab Sehun, yang sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat, dan secara otomatis air matanya tumpah. Cairan bening itu membasahi pipinya, isakannya terdengar jelas.

"Hei.. Kau ken..."

Sehun yang melihat perubahan drastis dan aneh dari Luhan, ingin bertanya. Namun tiba tiba Luhan memeluknya secara mendadak dan tidak terduga. Dia hampir saja terjengkang dan jatuh dari kursi.

Bugh.

"Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Hei... Kau kenapa?"

"Ja..jangan lupakan aku Sehun ah. Jangan lupakan aku jika kau sudah me..menikah... Hiks.. Hiks.." isak Luhan, dia tidak sanggup lagi. Dia memeluk Sehun dengan sangat kuat, seperti tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sahabatku." timpal Sehun, tersenyum. Dia membalas pelukan Luhan, dengan mengusap punggung namja asal China itu.

Ya, Sehun sama sekali tidak peka. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar dan membaca bahasa tubuh Luhan selama ini. Persahabatan yang dijalin selama 3 tahun yang menghasilkan rasa cinta dari Luhan, sama sekali tidak disadari oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

Interaksi mereka berdua selama ini memang terbilang intens. Sehun dan Luhan sudah tidur bersama di kost milik Baekhyun, ya hanya sekedar tidur saja, berdua. Namun dalam proses itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, karena Sehun ada disampingnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

Selain tidur bersama, mereka juga sering makan bersama, saling suap, meminum sisa minuman, saling bertukar barang, membolos bersama dan sebagainya.

Pernah juga mereka berenam (Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun) saling adu dan memperlihatkan kejantanan siapa yang 'paling besar' di kontrakan milik Kyungsoo. Namun sebelum acara saling memperlihatkan area intim itu, Luhan sudah kabur duluan. Dia merasa tidak sanggup jika melihat Sehun telanjang dan memperlihatkan 'adik besarnya'. Dan ujung ujungnya permainan kekanak kanakan itu batal karena Luhan sudah pergi.

Dan sekarang ini, Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan penuh cinta dan sayang. Namun lagi lagi Sehun tidak menyadari itu. Ketidakpekaan Sehun membuat semuanya semakin sulit dan rumit, terutama bagi Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Luhan. kau adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku." gumam Sehun.

"Te..terima kasih." balas Luhan, seraya memejamkan matanya. Namja itu mendapatkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam pelukan Sehun. Dia rela menyerahkan segalanya demi untuk terus memeluk Sehun.

Hening cukup lama. Pelukan itu belum juga terlepas.

"Sehun ah. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" pinta Luhan, nyaris berbisik.

"Minta apa? Katakanlah."

"Tapi kau jangan marah."

"Hahaha... Tentu saja tidak. Kapan aku pernah marah padamu." Sehun tertawa pelan, cadel.

"Tapi..."

"Katakan saja. Hm.."

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam, bermeditasi singkat. Permintaannya mungkin akan sangat mengagetkan Sehun.

"Bo..boleh... Bolehkah aku mencium bibirmu?"

"Mencium? Bibir?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Hai, muncul lagi. Ini adalah FF HunHan rated T pertamaku, setelah sebelumnya aku buat 3 FF Hunhan yang kesemuanya rated M, hehehee... aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai penulis FF yang membahas seks saja. Karena pada dasarnya aku menekankan FF ku pada jalan ceritanya, bukan scene seksnya.

Mudah2an FF hunhan yang ini bisa diterima kembali, maaf jika ceritanya sudah sering diangkat dan membosankan. Tapi semoga bisa dinikmati yaa.

Review ya, untuk mengetahui respon pembaca. FF ini chapternya tidak panjang kok. Hehehe...

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

FRIENDSHIP

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Kau ingin mencium bibirku?" ulang Sehun, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"I..iya." angguk Luhan, wajahnya memerah hebat.

Sehun diam, tidak lama Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka berdua saling tatap, agak lama.

"Kenapa harus di bibir?" tanya Sehun. Dia berpikir biasanya ciuman seorang teman kepada sahabat adalah di pipi, 'cipika cipiki'.

"Maaf, ka..kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa." ucap Luhan cepat cepat.

"Tidak. Kau boleh mencium bibirku." kata Sehun, seraya tersenyum tampan.

"Be..benarkah?" mata rusa Luhan sontak membulat.

"Tentu saja. Aku memenuhi permintaanmu itu karena sebentar lagi kita berpisah." gumam Sehun. Dia memang sudah mendengar sejak lama jika Luhan harus kembali ke Tiongkok setelah tamat SMA di Korea Selatan. Dan berita itu tentu saja membuatnya sedih sebagai seorang sahabat.

Pedih, itu yang dirasakan Luhan ketika Sehun menyebut kata 'perpisahan'. Dia harus jujur dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun. Tapi apa daya, orang tuanya di China sudah memutuskan memulangkannya setelah tamat sekolah dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Apa kita akan berciuman sekarang?" tanya Sehun, matanya sempat melihat kesana kemari, menyapu isi kelas. Keadaan kosong dan aman.

"Y..ya." angguk Luhan, dia menelan ludahnya kasar.

Hening.

Sehun pasang wajah dan pose diam tepat didepan Luhan. Dia membiarkan dan menyerahkan sepenuhnya ciuman itu kepada namja china itu. Karena Luhan yang meminta, jadi Luhan pula yang harus memulai.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, seraya menghembuskannya pelan. Dia tidak menduga jika Sehun mengabulkan permintaan anehnya itu. Sehun malah tidak bertanya macam macam kenapa ciuman itu harus dilakukan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cium aku." gumam Sehun, bibir tipis merah bergerak gerak. Dia ingin Luhan segera melakukannya sebelum siswa dan siswi lain datang.

Luhan mengangguk, tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perlahan tapi pasti, namja imut itu memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkannya ke wajah tampan Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah siap.

Dengan efek slow motion, bibir Luhan mendekat ke bibir Sehun. Nafasnya sangat terasa dan hangat.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Dan...

Chup.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Luhan dan Sehun berhasil berciuman. Luhan serasa terbang ke awang awang. Dia akhirnya berhasil menikmati bibir tipis nan merah seorang Oh Sehun. Bibir namja tampan yang dicintainya.

Luhan menekan bibirnya, lebih dalam. Tidak lupa memegang tengkuk dan rambut Sehun agar ciuman itu tenggelam semakin dalam. Dia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"Ckk..hmmff...ahh..." bunyi penyatuan bibir dan saliva terdengar sangat jelas.

Luhan dengan sangat bergairah terus menikmati bibir Sehun, mengabsennya dengan lidah dan menekannya. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Sehun nampak pasif, tapi dia juga menikmatinya. Terbukti dengan matanya yang dipejamkan.

"Ahh...ck..mff.. Oh..."

Hampir 10 menit lamanya kedua pemuda berbeda negara itu menautkan dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Daging kenyal itu berpadu dengan isapan isapan kecil yang digawangi oleh Luhan. Nafasnya mulai tersengal sengal dan terputus. Namun itu tidak membuatnya melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"Ahh...ohh..."

Penyatuan bibir pemuda yang sama sekali tidak pacaran itu masih berlangsung hot, namun tiba tiba dikejutkan oleh seruan beberapa orang yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Blam.

Jreeeng.

"Wow. Sehun dan Luhan berciuman..."

"Mereka berciuman... Kenapa tidak mengajakku untuk melihatnya."

Deg.

Sontak saja, pagutan bibir Sehun dan Luhan terlepas otomatis, walau dengan enggan dan terpaksa. Mereka berdua kaget, terutama Luhan yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu.

Seruan seruan itu berasal dari beberapa namja teman mereka sendiri. Mereka adalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Kena... Kalian berciuman panas di kelas." ucap Baekhyun, menarik kursi dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Aku ingin merekamnya, tapi ponselku lowbet." sahut Kyungsoo, dia duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian berdua pacaran?" kali ini Chanyeol yang berujar, dia menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Disertai senyuman dan tawa lima jari khasnya.

Sehun dan Luhan mendadak kikuk dan kaku. Mereka berdua mengelap ujung bibir dengan punggung tangan. Menghapus sisa saliva disana.

"It.. Itu tidak seperti yang terlihat.. It..itu..." gagap Luhan, dia mencoba menjelaskan, tapi yang ada suaranya tercekat.

Sedangkan Sehun terlihat lebih cool dan santai. Walau awalnya dia sempat kaget karena dipergoki berciuman, tapi dia dengan cepat menguasai keadaan.

"Itu tadi bukan ciuman. Kalian salah lihat." jelas Sehun, dia tertawa pelan.

"Apanya yang bukan ciuman, aku melihatnya dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku." tukas Baekhyun, lebay tingkat dewa. Dialah memang yang pertama melihat aksi ciuman Luhan dan Sehun itu.

"Bukan ciuman... Tapi latihan. Kami latihan game memindahkan kertas dengan mulut. Jadi itu bukan ciuman." jelas Sehun lagi.

"Lalu kertasnya mana?" Kyungsoo nyelutuk.

"Sudah kumakan." jawab Sehun, lalu tertawa membahana. Tawanya itu diikuti oleh tawa teman temannya yang lain.

Sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak tertawa. Dia bersyukur Sehun sangat pandai memberikan alasan, alasan yang disertai candaan. Dan itu selalu bisa meyakinkan dan mencairkan suasana. Entahlah, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika dia dipaksa jujur mengenai ciuman panas yang tadi.

Tapi yang pasti Luhan tersenyum dalam hati karena bisa merasakan berciuman dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Walau pada akhirnya ciuman itu harus terhenti dengan tidak elit karena terpergok oleh teman sendiri.

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak membahas lagi mengenai ciuman yang tadi, karena Sehun dengan cepat mengalihkan topik, melayangkan candaan dan sebagainya. Suasana kembali cair. Dan orang yang paling lega dengan keadaan itu tentu saja adalah Luhan.

'Terima kasih Tuhan... Mereka tidak curiga.' batin Luhan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Tepat pukul 15.00 sore, Luhan dan teman temannya pulang. Mereka pulang karena memang tidak ada sesi pembelajaran lagi. Mereka semua hanya tinggal menunggu pesta perpisahan sekolah dan secara otomatis mereka akan dinyatakan tamat di sekolah SMA swasta terkenal itu. Gongnam High School.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan tiba di rumah sewaannya sendiri. Sebuah rumah lumayan besar tanpa pembantu. Rumah itu akan berakhir masa sewanya bulan ini dan dia sama sekali tidak memperpanjangnya. Tentu saja kareka sebentar lagi Luhan akan kembali ke Tiongkok dan melanjutkan kuliah disana.

Luhan membuka kunci rumahnya, lalu tiba tiba dikagetkan oleh kedatangan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Luhan." seru seseorang, itu adalah suara Kyungsoo.

"Eh Kyungsoo... Kau sendirian? Yang lain mana?" timpal Luhan. Namja itu balik bertanya. Mata rusanya melihat kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo, mencari penampakan teman yang lain.

"Aku sendirian. Teman teman yang lain akan menyusul nanti." jawab Kyungsoo, seraya tersenyum bentuk hati.

Luhan balas tersenyum, lalu kemudian mereka bersama sama masuk kedalam rumah.

Yaps, rumah yang disewa Luhan sendirian merupakan tempat favorit sahabat sahabat Luhan untuk 'nongkrong' bersama sama. Jadi bisa dikatakan rumah itu adalah base camp untuk mereka semua. Tidak ada pembantu, emak emak rusuh dan tante cerewet yang akan memarahi mereka disana. Jadi intinya mereka bisa 'bebas'.

"Ruangan ini berantakan sekali." tukas Kyungsoo, ketika namja itu memasuki ruang tengah yang biasa dijadikan ruang wajib.

"Yaah, maklum saja. Aku belum bersih bersih. Hehehe.." timpal Luhan, diseligi tawa kecil. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang banyak terdapat sampah plastik, bekas minuman kaleng, dan kulit kacang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membersihkannya." kata Kyungsoo, jiwa pembersihnya muncul lagi. Ya, dialah yang biasanya membantu Luhan membersihkan rumah itu. Maklum saja, Kyungsoo adalah tipe namja pembersih nomor satu. Jadi dia tidak akan tahan melihat kotoran dan sampah berserakan.

"Terima kasih." balas Luhan, dia tersenyum imut.

Kyungsoo mulai mengambil peralatan kebersihan di gudang belakang. Namja itu membersihkan dengan telaten dan seksama.

"Iihhh... Apa ini celana dalam Jongin?" kata Kyungsoo, dia mengangkat sebuah celana dalam hitam yang tampak dekil dengan dua jari tangannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin itu punya Jongin." jawab Luhan. Namja itu sementara membereskan bantal yang berserakan. Dia sebenarnya ingin menambahkan 'aku tidak lebih yakin lagi jika itu milik Sehun'.

"Ini jelas punya Jongin. Aku pernah melihatnya memamerkannya. Lagi pula celana dalam ini merknya palsu." tukas Kyungsoo, yakin seyakin yakinnya. Namja itu lekas membuang celdam itu kedalan tong sampah diruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

"Jongin tidak akan memerlukannya lagi. Dia akan membeli yang baru." jawab Kyungsoo, tertawa cetar membahana.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama sama. Tawa lepas antara dua sahabat yang tidak lama lagi berpisah. Luhan seakan lupa mengenai insiden ciuman bersama Sehun di sekolah tadi.

Setengah jam kemudian, dua namja beda negara itu istirahat, sambil menungggu teman mereka yang lain yang tidak muncul muncul.

Kyungsoo mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan, Luhan baru saja membawa dua kaleng minuman soda dari kulkas. Kyungsoo langsung teringat tujuannya datang cepat ke rumah Luhan.

"Hm, Luhan. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan marah."

"Iya. Aku janji." Luhan mengangkat telapak tangannya ke udara.

"Apa kau...kau menyukai Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo, to the point.

"Uhuk..uhuk..." Luhan sontak 'keselek' soda, namja itu baru saja minum saat Kyungsoo menanyainya.

"Eh, kau tidak apa apa?" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan, seraya mengusap punggung namja China itu.

"Ak..aku tidak apa apa." jawab Luhan. Dia benar benar terkaget dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Terjadi jeda lama, Luhan mencoba menormalkan diri. Dia menarik nafas beberapa kali dan menghembuskannya dengan ritme pelan.

"Apa kau menyukai Sehun?" ulang Kyungsoo, setelah melihat Luhan sudah normal lagi.

"Ke..kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya balik, dia mendadak gugup. Tangannya berkeringat.

"Maaf, tapi aku melihat dengan jelas ciuman itu. Ciumanmu dengan Sehun." ujar Kyungsoo, berterus terang.

"It.. Itu.. Aku..."

"Maaf Luhan. Bukannya aku ikut campur. Tapi... Aku mengamati dari ciuman itu, kau terlihat menikmatinya. Sebelum sebelumnya juga aku sering mendapatimu melihat Sehun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Jadi apa benar kau menyukainya?"

Luhan semakin gugup mendengar kata kata Kyungsoo, namja itu menundukkan wajahnya, perlahan matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku hanya..." belum selesai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba tiba secara mendadak Luhan menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

Brugh.

"Hiks...hiks... Aku memang menyukai Sehun. Aku mencintainya." isak Luhan. Akhirnya dia jujur dan mengatakannnya kepada Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Namja China itu menumpahkan rasa yang selama ini dirasakannya.

Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo, air matanya membasahi baju namja bermarga Do itu.

"Tenanglah Luhan...tenang." Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Luhan, lembut.

"Aku menyukai Sehun... Aku mencintai Sehun." ulang Luhan. Dia mengatakan kalimat itu berkali kali. Isakannya semakin keras.

"Tenanglah...tenang." Kyungsoo terus berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang tampak emosional.

Dan usaha Kyungsoo berhasil, perlahan Luhan mulai tenang seiring usapan telapak tangan Kyungsoo dibahunya. Luhan segukan.

"Dugaanku benar. Kau memang menyukainya." gumam Kyungsoo, dia lega juga karena Luhan mau jujur.

"Hiks.. Aku menyukainya, Kyung."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Sejak aku berpapasan dengannya di kelas, saat itulah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Itu 3 tahun yang lalu." jawab Luhan, jujur. Selama 3 tahun lamanya dirinya memendam rasa kepada Sehun, dan sama sekali belum pernah mengungkapkannya.

"Sudah selama itu. Ya Tuhan." hela Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat mencintai Sehun."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepada Sehun?"

"Tidak... Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengan Sehun. Biar rasa ini kusimpan saja." jelas Luhan. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sejenak,

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengatakan kepada Sehun. Aku akan..."

"Jangan.. Jangan Kyung. Jangan lakukan itu, tolonglah." potong Luhan cepat. Dia tidak mau Kyungsoo jadi 'makelar' antara dirinya dan Sehun. Lagipula dia belum siap.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi... Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengan Sehun, juga dengan kalian." jawab Luhan, berbicara dengan tergesa gesa. Dia juga memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tolong jangan katakan kepada Sehun. Aku mohon." pinta Luhan, masih dengan memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk, diselingi desahan halus.

"Terima kasih." Luhan juga mendesah, seraya melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

Hening. Dua sahabat berbeda umur itu saling diam. Kyungsoo mengambil minuman soda dan meneguknya, sedangkan Luhan menghapus sisa air matanya yang sempat keluar.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih ingin membahas mengenai 'cinta tersembunyi' Luhan ke Sehun, namun hal itu tidak memungkinkan lagi, karena sudah terdengar suara rusuh di pintu depan. Suara langkah kaki dan sepatu yang dibuka.

"Hoi bro... Kami datang." seru suara gaduh yang memekakkan telinga, itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Namja bermarga Byun itu berteriak teriak tidak jelas sambil jalan.

"Oh, rupanya Kyungsoo sudah datang duluan." Jongin ikut berujar, namja tan itu meletakkan kantong kresek berisi makanan ringan disamping Kyungsoo.

"Jelas saja, karena Kyungsoo itu pembantunya Luhan." timpal Baekhyun, terkekeh seperti nenek jompo.

"Apaan kau Baek." Kyungsoo melempari Baekhyun dengan bantal yang baru saja dirapikan oleh Luhan. Dia memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan ala Satansoo.

"Jangan mulai lagi." tukas Chanyeol ngebass. Dia mencegah acara lempar lemparan bantal antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, yang biasanya berakhir jika keadaan ruangan sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Luhan yang sejak tadi diam, mengamati teman temannya yang baru saja datang. Dan mata rusanya sama sekali tidak melihat penampakan sahabat yang dicintainya, Sehun.

"Sehun mana?" tanya Luhan, secara tiba tiba.

Deg.

Semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah Luhan. Mereka memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan seakan Luhan baru saja mengatakan : 'aku baru saja ML dengan guruku sendiri'. Entahlah, pertanyaan Luhan itu seakan berbunyi aneh dan mengagetkan.

"Oh, sepertinya ada yang menyebut namaku." secara mendadak Sehun muncul. Namja tampan tapi cadel itu baru saja melangkah memasuki ruang tengah dan langsung duduk disamping Jongin. Dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Deg.

Wajah Luhan memerah dengan cepat ketika Sehun memasuki ruangan, dia tidak sadar jika namja cadel itu datang bersamaan dengan rombongan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, Sehun masuk paling belakang.

"Yap. Luhan mencarimu." sahut Baekhyun. Dia menunjuk Luhan dengan jari lentiknya yang baru saja di meni medi.

"Ti..tidak. Kau salah dengar." seru Luhan cepat, wajahnya semakin merah saja, malu.

"Apanya yang salah dengar. Kau baru saja mencari Sehun kan?" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, dia tetap kekeuh.

"Baek, sudah... Lebih baik kau memperlihatkan padaku koleksi video porno berbagai negaramu. Aku ingin melihatnya." tukas Kyungsoo cepat cepat, dia mengalihkan topik dan membantu Luhan. Dia tidak ingin Luhan semakin malu dan gugup jika Baekhyun terus mencecarnya. Pengakuan Luhan yang mencintai Sehun masih harus disembunyikan.

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo yang baik hati dan tidak suka makan sabun, tidak biasanya kau ingin menonton video porno." Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan heran dan tidak percaya.

"Yaa, aku lagi sedang mau. Ayo perlihatkan." paksa Kyungsoo, dia mendekati Baekhyun dan mengguncang bahu namja yang doyan eyeliner itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memperlihatkan padamu." angguk Baekhyun, seraya mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuh besarnya dari saku.

Dilain pihak, Luhan menarik nafas dalam, dia menghindari menatap wajah dan mata Sehun. Dia tentunya sangat malu dengan namja itu. Sejak permintaannya yang ingin mencium Sehun di sekolah, sejak itu pula dia dihinggapi rasa kikuk, gugup, deg degan, dan juga malu. Seharusnya dia tidak meminta hal konyol itu pada Sehun.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun malah menganggap permintaan ciuman itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Dia tidak risih apa lagi malu. Namja tampan itu tetap terlihat cool dengan gayanya. Dia tidak berubah. Dan yang pasti namja bermarga Oh itu sama sekali 'tidak peka'.

Hal itu dibuktikan dengan pandangan Sehun kearah Luhan yang tetap sama, pandangan seorang sahabat kepada sahabat lainnya. Pandangan biasa saja.

'Tidak sadarkah kau tentang perasaanku padamu Sehun ah.' Luhan membatin, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menoleh kearah lain.

Luhan galau, segalau galaunya.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Namja bermata bulat itu, membuka folder ponsel Baekhyun yang sudah ada ditangannya.

"Judul video pornonya aneh aneh Baek. Contohnya saja, 'siswa kebelet ML di kosan'. Ini ada lagi, 'ngentot pecah perawan'. Lalu 'selingkuh dan ngembat teman sendiri'." Kyungsoo memprotes judul judul video porno di ponsel Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah bahasa dimana video itu dibuat Kyung. Kau ini tidak berwawasan global." timpal Baekhyun, yang malah mengejek Kyungsoo.

"ABG ketahuan ngeseks, muda mudi mesum di pos ronda. Aku pusing Baek... Ambil kembali ponselmu." Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel milik Baekhyun, dia mendadak pening membaca judul judul video itu.

"Untukmu Kyung, lebih baik kau menonton yang ini... Dengan judul 'skandal seks member boyband'. aku yakin kau akan suka.. Hahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa cetar dan memberikan kembali ponselnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih Byun Baekhyun yang baik hati, tapi selalu membuat sakit hati." tolak Kyungsoo, dengan cepat berpindah tempat dan duduk disamping Jongin.

Semua yang ada diruang tengah itu tertawa, kecuali Luhan. Namja yang pandai berbahasa mandarin itu sama sekali tidak larut dalam percakapan dan candaan mesum teman temannya. Dipikirannya cuma Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun, bukan yang lain.

Tinggal menghitung hari lagi, mereka semua akan berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing masing. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan hampir gila, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun. Terlebih lagi dengan kabar pernikahan Sehun dengan seseorang, argghh... Luhan semakin tambah gila.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 17.00 sore, waktu yang tepat untuk jalan jalan dan menikmati udara sore Kota Seoul. Tepat saat itu Kyungsoo memekik lebay, dia lekas berdiri ala power ranger.

"Astaga... Aku hampir lupa. Omma baru saja membelikanku lemari baru untuk di simpan di kontrakan." pekik Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menyelutuk malas, sembari menonton video porno Jepang vs Thailand. Dia menontonnya bersama Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Kalian harus membantuku mengangkatnya. Kurir sudah mengantarnya sejak tadi." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bukan kurir itu yang mengantarnya langsung masuk kedalam kamarmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari video yang ditontonnya.

"Tidak bisa. Butuh 4 orang disetiap ujung untuk mengangkatnya." Kyungsoo menjelaskan lagi.

"Jadi?"

"Kalian harus membantuku... Sekarang." paksa Kyungsoo, namja kecil itu berkeliling tidak jelas ditengah ruangan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu." Jongin seketika berdiri dan menyanggupi. Dia memamerkan otot lengannya kepada semuanya.

"Aku juga." Sehun ikut dan senada dengan Jongin.

"Eits. Kau tidak... Kau dan Luhan disini saja. Jaga rumah." Kyungsoo menginterupsi Sehun. Mata bulatnya bergantian memandang Sehun dan Luhan.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang deal. Kita berempat pergi. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan jaga barak." tutup Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin ada yang membantah lagi.

Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun yang ogah ogahan, dia menyingkirkan ponsel Baekhyun yang memperdengarkan desahan desahan erotis. Namja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Baekhyun mau ikut dengannya. Dan akhirnya, mereka berempat pergi, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua saja.

Hening.

Terjadi kesunyian yang dalam sejak kepergian Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan tidak berani memandang Sehun, lagi lagi telapak tangannya berkeringat.

'Kyungsoo pasti sengaja meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sehun. Ahh, namja itu.' batin Luhan, stress.

"Hm... Apa kau tidak suka nonton?" tanya Sehun tiba tiba, dia memindahkan posisi dan duduk disamping Luhan, tapi tidak terlalu dekat.

"Eh? Nonton?" Luhan bertanya balik. Seakan dia baru berkenalan saja dengan Sehun. Padahal mereka sudah 3 tahun bersahabat.

"Ya nonton. Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya. Dan kau dengar sendiri apa yang terputar di layarnya." kata Sehun, dia menunjuk ponsel yang tergeletak tidak elit disudut ruangan. Pada layar ponsel itu terpampang nyata adegan seks antara namja dan yeoja sambil berciuman, seks heboh yang penuh desahan dan erangan. Ahhh...

"Ak..aku tidak suka menonton hal hal seperti itu." jawab Luhan, lugu.

"Kau lucu Luhan. Dan entah mengapa sikapmu terlihat aneh, terutama menjelang masa masa akhir sekolah." gumam Sehun. Dia merasa Luhan tidak seriang dan seceria dulu lagi.

"Ah, mu..mungkin perasaanmu saja." Luhan berusaha tertawa, namun yang ada tawanya malah terdengar tidak alami.

Sehun balas tertawa, tawa cadel yang khas. Tawanya itu hanya sebentar saja, dia mengamati kearah pintu ruangan tengah dan kembali memandang Luhan.

"Eh, aku jadi teringat ciuman yang kita lakukan di sekolah." gumam Sehun.

"Ka..kau teringat ciuman itu?" mata rusa Luhan membulat seperti mata Kyungsoo.

"Ya, entahlah. Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Jadi kaulah yang mengambil first kissku." jelas Sehun, menerawang.

"Be..benarkah?" Luhan seakan tidak percaya.

"Aku serius. Aku belum pernah berciuman selama ini. Aku magnae diantara kita berenam, dan memang aku rasa belum pantas untuk berciuman. Tapi, ciuman itu sudah terjadi. Dan aku melakukannya bersamamu." ungkap Sehun lagi. Kali ini tersenyum, dan senyuman itu tertuju kepada Luhan.

Wush, wajah imut Luhan seketika memerah. Pengakuan Sehun itu membuatnya berbunga bunga. Dialah yang pertama menikmati, merasakan dan menyesap bibir tipis berwarna merah seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan sangat beruntung.

"Aku belum punya pengalaman bercinta selama ini. Dan tahu tahu appa menyuruhku menikah dengan seseorang yang belum pernah kulihat. Aku takut sekaligus gugup." lanjut Sehun, dia mendadak curhat.

Tertusuk, itu yang dirasakan Luhan ketika Sehun mengucapkan kata 'menikah', hatinya bagai teriris sembilu. Sakit.

Sehun mendesah, agak kalut. Namja itu memperbaiki posisi, yang jika diperhatikan semakin mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Apa boleh aku juga meminta sesuatu padamu?" kali ini Sehun benar benar fokus ke Luhan.

"Min..minta apa?"

Sehun sontak berdiri, namja tampan itu menyibak seragam sekolahnya keatas, hingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang rata dengan enam kotak. Tangan kirinya memegang ikat pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin kau menilai 'punyaku', apakah sudah cukup sanggup memuaskan pasangan." kata Sehun, vulgar.

"Eh?"

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 2 update. Maafkan aku jika ceritanya gaje seperti ini, hehehee. Aku berusaha melanjutkan FF ini ditengah kesibukan yang melanda. Tidak enak dengan Review yang sudah masuk dan meminta lanjut, jadi aku melanjutkannya. Walau mungkin hasilnya tidak bagus.

Review kalian sangatlah berarti chingu, sekali lagi terima kasih *membungkuk. Maaf jika kata kata FF ini kurang dimengerti.

Review dan Responsnya kembali dinantikan. Ini FF rated T, jadi 'tidak ada' NC ya... Hehehehee...

Salam sayang.

Han Kang Woo 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FRIENDSHIP

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Deg.

Luhan kaget dengan keinginan Sehun. Namja itu membulatkan mata rusanya, dia dengan cepat menaikkan kedua tangan dan menggoyangkannya. Suatu gerakan menolak.

"Ti..tidak. Jangan Sehun. Jangan perlihatkan itumu." cegah Luhan, suaranya kembali terbata bata.

"Kenapa? Kau namja, aku juga namja. Tidak apa apa kan." timpal Sehun, santai. Dia mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"Ti..tidak. aku tahu... Tapi maksudku... Jangan perlihatkan sembarangan 'punyamu' kepada orang lain."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa menilai 'punyaku' jika kau tidak melihat sendiri?" Sehun masih kekeuh.

"Ka..kau bisa menilai sendiri. Kau sudah dewasa. Jangan diperlihatkan." terang Luhan, namja itu gugup bukan main. Dia tentu saja tidak akan sanggup melihat kejantanan orang yang disukainya itu.

Luhan bisa pingsan atau mungkin tidak bisa tidur selama 7 hari 7 malam jika dia melihat area sensitif Sehun itu. Selama ini dia punya banyak kesempatan melihat punya Sehun, tapi dia selalu menghindar dan memilih tidak melihatnya. Sehun memang agak mirip dengan Jongin yang tidak masalah jika kejantanannya dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun mendesah, dan otomatis batal membuka celananya didepan Luhan. Namja cadel itu kembali duduk.

Luhan berlega hati karena Sehun tidak jadi 'buka bukaan' dihadapannya. Dia memang sangat menyukai Sehun, namun bukan berarti dia harus menjadi namja 'cabe cabean' yang setiap saat menginginkan melihat seluruh tubuh Sehun dalam keadaan telanjang. Luhan masih paham batasan dalam menyukai.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 18.00 dan itu berarti hampir sejam lamanya Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua, tapi dengan adanya Sehun didekatnya, dia jadi merasa tidak ingin beranjak. Dia suka memandangi Sehun dalam jarak dekat seperti ini, menikmati wajah tampan itu, menikmati auranya, menikmati aroma parfumnya. Hal hal seperti itu sudah cukup bagi Luhan untuk merasa bahagia.

"Kau melamun?" tiba tiba Sehun berseru dan mengagetkan Luhan, namja itu menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan namja China itu.

"Ahh, tidak." Luhan sadar, agak tersipu malu.

"Wajahmu lucu." Sehun tertawa pelan, yang semakin menyipitkan matanya.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum, untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun berhasil membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. Namja itu terlihat mirip yeoja yang akan melangsungkan malam pertama didalam sebuah kelambu dengan wewangian lavender.

"Yang lain lama sekali, padahal sudah hampir malam." ucap Sehun, seraya melirik singkat jam dinding diruangan itu.

"Akh, apa kau lapar? Biar aku buatkan mie instant." sahut Luhan cepat cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar." Sehun bergumam, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh." Luhan memang pada dasarnya agak kurang pandai memasak. Dia selalu berharap banyak kepada Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan makanan selama ini.

Percakapan kedua namja yang sudah 3 tahun bersahabat itu cair. Luhan berusaha terlihat biasa, ceria dan riang. Dia sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini. Suatu rekor yang patut diapresiasi karena dia bisa menahan perasaannya selama 'dua tahun sebelas bulan tiga minggu lima hari', kurang dua hari genap tiga tahun. Dan didetik detik terakhir inilah perasaannya itu semakin membuncah saja.

"Hmm, maaf... Apa kau sudah betul betul siap untuk menikah?" tanya Luhan tiba tiba. Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, namja itu sejenak menatap Luhan agak lama, lalu tersenyum sembari menjawab.

"Jika harus jujur, sebenarnya aku belum siap. Tapi appa sudah memutuskannya sejak lama. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti permintaan appa." jawab Sehun, menjelaskan.

"Tapi ji..jika kau belum siap, seharusnya kau menolak dan tidak memenuhi permintaan appamu." Luhan mencoba mempengaruhi Sehun dengan pemikiran yang masuk akal. Namja itu mencoba terlihat tetap tenang dalam berkata, walau memang sesekali dia agak tergagap.

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus menolak permintaan appaku?" tanya Sehun, nadanya serius.

"Y..ya." jawab Luhan.

"Menolak untuk menikah?"

"Ya..ya."

"Kenapa aku harus menolak?" Sehun malah balik bertanya, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Y..yaa karena kau belum siap. Lagipula kau masih muda, kau bisa kuliah dulu, mendapatkan pekerjaan, lalu kau bisa berpikir kearah sana. Menikah bukan perkara gampang Sehun. Perlu kesiapan lahir dan batin. Kau juga harus memastikan siapa calonmu, apakah dia seseorang yang baik atau tidak. Dan yang paling penting apakah dia mencintaimu dengan tulus atau tidak. Semua harus dipikirkan matang matang. Dan lagipun..." Luhan mendadak menghentikan ucapannya, dia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia merasa sudah berbicara terlalu panjang. Wajahnya memerah setelah itu.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan panjang kali lebar Luhan. Dia terkesima mendadak.

"Wow, kau seperti konsultan pernikahan saja." Sehun berujar sambil tersenyum tampan. tangannya yang putih bergerak pelan dan memegang tangan Luhan.

Deg.

Sontak saja Luhan yang tangannya dipegang mendadak langsung kikuk dan gemetar, namja itu seakan tersengat listrik tegangan rendah. Kaget.

"Wajahmu pucat dan merah lagi. Apa kau yakin tidak sakit?" tanya Sehun, dia mengulang pertanyaannya ketika di sekolah.

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak apa apa." jawab Luhan, gugup. Matanya tidak lepas dari tangan Sehun yang memegangnya.

Sekali lagi, terjadi jeda dan keheningan yang lama. Sehun sadar dan menarik pelan tangannya dari punggung tangan Luhan. Namja cadel itu menoleh sejenak kearah pintu kamar tengah, lalu fokus lagi kepada Luhan.

"Mengenai saranmu yang tadi, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya. Tapi kemungkinannya akan sangat kecil, soalnya seminggu lagi pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan." kata Sehun, dia mendesah beberapa kali. dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, namja itu juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan dini itu terjadi.

Mendengar itu, Luhan antara sedikit senang dan tidak. Dia senang karena Sehun mau menerima sarannya, disisi lain dia juga tidak bisa menerima jika Sehun benar benar menikah. Ya Tuhan.

"Pikiranmu sangat dewasa Luhan. Kita berbeda umur beberapa tahun, dan sepertinya aku bisa belajar banyak darimu." sahut Sehun,

"Belajar? Kau belajar apa dariku?" tanya Luhan, sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Banyak. aku belajar banyak. Salah satunya ciuman yang kita lakukan." jawab Sehun, namja itu kembali menyinggung ciuman cetar di sekolah, first kiss.

Deg.

"Ka..kau masih mengingat ciuman itu?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah kukatakan jika ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan aku sama sekali pasif waktu itu, aku kurang agresif." jawab Sehun, jujur dan tidak menutupi.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku ingin belajar lagi... dan jika kau tidak keberatan, apa kita bisa mengulangi ciuman itu?"

"Me..me..mengulangi berciuman?" Luhan tergagap habis habisan.

"Ya, mengulangnya. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Ti..ti.. Tapi.. Aku."

"Jika kau keberatan, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." ucap Luhan cepat, kali ini tidak gagap sama sekali.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang disayang dan dicintainya menginginkan berciuman lagi. Astaga, dreams come true.

Namun Luhan masih merasa ganjil dengan permintaan Sehun itu.

"Hm, tapi... Apa kau ingin berciuman lagi karena kau ingin belajar untuk...untuk..."

"...Untuk menyenangkan dan membahagiakan pasangan." Sehun melanjutkan kalimat Luhan. Cepat.

Benar sesuai dugaan Luhan,

'Ya Tuhan... Sehun ingin melakukan ciuman lagi untuk belajar dan menyenangkan pasangannya.' batin Luhan, tentu saja kalimat itu tertuju untuk calon pasangan hidup Sehun kelak.

Belum sempat Luhan mempersiapkan diri, dan tiba tiba Sehun sudah bergerak super fast, melayangkan sebuah ciuman yang ke bibirnya.

Chuupp. Ahh.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Untuk kali ini namja tampan nan cadel itulah yang aktif dan agresif. Dia memiringkan wajahnya, dengan lidah yang mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulut kecil Luhan. Wow, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan dilakukan oleh namja itu.

Dilain pihak, Luhan menerima 'serangan' bibir tipis Sehun dengan rasa suka cita dan bahagia. Untuk kedua kalinya dirinya bisa menikmati dan menyesap manis bibir Sehun. Secara otomatis mata rusanya terpejam lena.

Ohh.. Hm... Mff.. Uff.. Hosh.

Yeah, berbagai kombinasi erangan dan desahan terjadi. Mereka hanya berciuman saja, namun suara desahan yang dihasilkan seperti dua insan yang 'kebelet' melakukan seks di toilet sekolah saat jam istirahat.

"Ah.. Se..hun..ah...mmff..ckh.."

"Hmmm...ffhh...ahh..."

Sehun semakin menekan ciumannya, yang secara bersamaan mendorong tubuhnya kedepan, hingga membuat punggung Luhan menempel di tembok, terkunci.

Buugh.

Ohh, Sehun betul betul 'belajar' dan juga 'menikmati'.

Nafas kedua anak manusia yang dilanda birahi tanpa ikatan itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai tersengal sengal, namun sampai beberapa menit lamanya, ciuman itu belum juga usai.

Bukan hanya mulut dan bibir Sehun yang aktif, kedua tangan kokoh dan putihnya dengan gerakan slow motion memegang kedua pipi Luhan, memegang lebih kearah ketelinga dan sesekali ke rambut namja itu. Bibirnya terus memagut dan menyesap bibir Luhan. Yeah.

Merasakan gerakan dan sinyal Sehun yang hijau, Luhan juga tidak mau kalah, entah setan dari Clan mana, tangannya bergerak cepat dan memegang selangkangan Sehun yang masih ditutupi celana. Dia meremas selangkangan itu, tangannya bergetar ketika melakukannya. Luhan bisa merasakan jika kejantanan itu 'agak' mengeras ketika diremas. Namun dia berpikir itu mungkin efek layar ponsel Baekhyun yang masih menampilkan adegan seks dahsyat, jadi Sehun pastinya 'terpengaruh'.

Dan diluar dugaan, Sehun sama sekali tidak marah atau protes daerah kelakiannya dipegang dan diremas oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Luhan, sahabatnya sendiri.

Keadaan ruangan tengah itu makin panas dan gerah. Semua benda mati yang ada disana menjadi saksi bisu dan sejarah sebuah adegan berciuman yang dilakukan dua orang sahabat. Seandainya benda benda itu bisa bicara, mungkin akan bersorak sorai memberikan semangat.

Cumbuan dan pagutan dua bibir merah itu masih terjadi, dengan durasi hampir setengah jam. Mereka saling lumat, menukar saliva dan saling menekan. Namun mendadak Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu. Yang tentu saja membuat Luhan kecewa.

"Mereka sudah datang.. Hoshh... Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku belajar." gumam Sehun, terengah engah, dahinya berkeringat seksi.

Sehun baru saja mendengar suara gaduh dan langkah rusuh yang berasal dari pintu depan, dan dia tahu langkah siapa itu. Teman temannya sudah datang.

"Sa..sama sama." balas Luhan, kecewa tingkat dewa. Mau tidak mau dia melepaskan 'cengkraman' tangannya di selangkangan Sehun.

Mereka masing masing mengelap sisa saliva yang ada disudut bibir masing masing, lalu merapikan penampilan dan memasang wajah anak baik baik yang masih lugu.

Bug, blam. Sret sret.

Terdengar suara langkah dan pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup lagi.

"Apa apaan kau Kyung. Kau membuatku menunggu pagi di depan kontrakanmu. Kulitku yang halus dan mulus ini bisa hitam dan iritasi. Kontrakanmu panas." seru Baekhyun lebay, namja itu berceloteh seperti tante jablay yang batal nikah dengan perjaka.

"Maaf Baek... Kurirnya batal membawa lemari itu hari ini. Katanya besok baru bisa diantar." kata Kyungsoo, kalimat itu sudah sering diulanginya sejak tadi, agar Baekhyun berhenti merengut.

"Besok aku tidak mau lagi kesana. Kau angkat sendiri lemari jelekmu itu." tukas Baekhyun, lalu duduk tidak jelas dilantai.

"Kurir akan mengantarnya langsung masuk kamarku, kau tenang saja." kekeh Kyungsoo. Yang sudah sangat jelas jika dia berbohong. Bohong agar Luhan dan Sehun hanya berdua saja di rumah.

"Whatever." Baekhyun mendengus, lalu menarik ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Jongin dan Chanyeol tertawa nyaris bersamaan. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak masalah dengan batalnya lemari Kyungsoo datang. Mereka menikmati jalan jalan sore tadi, sekalian juga cuci mata di jalan.

Keempat namja itu menoleh kearah Luhan dan Sehun, hampir bersamaan.

"Luhan, kenapa wajahmu merah dan tegang begitu?" tanya Baekhyun, setelah mematikan adegan seks diponselnya.

"Ti..tidak. Aku tidak apa apa." gugup Luhan, dia berusaha tersenyum, mata rusanya melirik Sehun.

"Dahimu berkeringat."

"Oh ini...ini karena udara panas." Luhan dengan cepat mengelap lelehan peluh di dahinya, sedangkan Sehun sejak tadi sudah menghapus keringatnya yang juga ada di dahi.

"Oh, mungkin dia lelah." Jongin menyelutuk, yang dibarengi tawa keras Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

"Ooh, mungkin Luhan lapar. Baiklah, aku akan segera membuatkan makanan." tukas Kyungsoo cepat cepat, dia paham dan tahu apa yang terjadi barusan dengan Luhan. Jiwa emak emaknya muncul lagi, namja kecil itu bergerak cepat menuju dapur dan membuat makan malam untuk mereka semua.

"Aku memang lapar Kyung. Buatlah makanan yang enak." timpal Baekhyun, seraya memegang perutnya sendiri.

Baekhyun, Jongin dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari jika beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi ciuman dahsyat antara Luhan dan Sehun, mungkin lambat sedikit saja, ciuman itu akan berubah menjadi 'adegan lain' yang tidak direncanakan terjadi. You know lah.

Luhan dan Sehun saling lirik, Sehun malah melemparkan senyuman cerah dan tampannya kepada Luhan, seakan ciuman tadi adalah hal biasa saja.

Sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak menganggap ciuman kedua itu adalah hal biasa, dia menganggapnya luar biasa atau super luar biasa. Terlebih lagi dia berhasil merasakan memegang kejantanan Sehun, walau tertutupi celana. Namun dia sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana 'bentuk pisang' seseorang yang dicintainya itu. OMG.

Lagi lagi, semuanya sama sekali tidak terduga.

o

o

o

o

O..O Makan malam keenam namja yang bersahabat itu ceria dan hangat. Hampir setiap menit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melayangkan beberapa lelucon dan candaan, yang kadang kadang bernada mesum. Dan paling keras tawanya adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sehun juga tertawa, dengan tawa cool khasnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya sesekali tertawa, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Sehun dan ciuman. Sehun and the kiss.

'Kenapa Sehun tidak keberatan dan risih dengan ciuman itu... Kenapa?' tanya Luhan dalam hati, mata rusanya menatap Sehun sembunyi sembunyi. Dia gagal mendapatkan jawaban.

Disela sela makan, Jongin terus memuji masakan buatan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya enak. Sedangkan Baekhyun malam mengkritik masakan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlalu asin.

"Apa apan kau Baek, kau protes masakanku. Tapi kau tambah paling banyak." seru Kyungsoo, melempari Baekhyun dengan tissu makan yang dibuat bentuk bola.

"Itu karena aku tidak ada pilihan." Baekhyun menghindar gesit dan lemparan tissu Kyungsoo mengenai Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya.

Mereka tertawa lagi, karena tissu itu masuk kedalam gelas kepunyaan Chanyeol. Suasana hangat persahabatan semakin terasa. Candaan dan pertengkaran kecil mewarnai lingkaran pertemanan mereka yang hampir tiga tahun.

Seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, jika mereka semua pada akhirnya harus berpisah setelah tamat SMA. Jongin akan tetap di Seoul untuk mengambil sekolah dance yang sudah lama direncanakannya. Kyungsoo akan pulang ke kampung halaman di daerah Goyang untuk membantu usaha rumah makan keluarganya, mungkin sambil kuliah disana juga. Chanyeol akan ke Busan mengikuti ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan dalam bekerja, bulan depan. Baekhyun akan tetap di Seoul namun belum tahu apakah akan kuliah atau tidak. Sehun akan segera menikah, dan juga melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya yang maju dengan pesat. Sedangkan Luhan akan kembali ke Tiongkok dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana.

Mereka betul betul akan berpisah secara fisik, namun hati dan jiwa mereka akan selalu bertautan sebagai enam sahabat. Friendship. Selamanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.35. Luhan adalah yang pertama selesai makan, diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Luhan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lapar, dia kenyang. Kenyang karena ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Oh, lagi lagi ciuman itu. Namja imut itu galau dalam hati, dan tiba tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar, ada pesan singkat yang masuk :

'Sebaiknya kau mengatakannya kepada Sehun mengenai perasaanmu... Sebelum semuanya terlambat.' Luhan membaca pesan itu, pesan dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendongak dan memandang Kyungsoo yang posisinya jauh darinya. Namja itu mengiriminya pesan, karena dia tahu tidak mungkin bisa berbicara empat mata jika teman teman yang lain ada, terutama Baekhyun yang punya kekuatan pendengaran super.

'Aku tidak bisa Kyung. Aku tidak bisa.' ketik Luhan, membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Send.

'Kau harus bisa. Aku tadi sengaja membuat teman teman yang lain pergi, agar kau dan Sehun bisa berdua saja. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu jujur padanya, dari hati ke hati.' Kyungsoo membalas lagi.

'Tapi Kyung... Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatanku dengan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku.' Luhan membalasnya lagi dengan tambahan emoticon orang bersedih.

'Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan membencimu jika kau jujur.'

'Tidak. Lagipula Sehun akan menikah. aku sudah terlambat.'

'Selama janur kuning belum terpasang, selama itulah masih ada harapan.' Kyungsoo mengutip ungkapan dari negara tetangga yang jauh.

'Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?'

'Katakan padanya. Aku menyarankan kau jujur mengenai perasaanmu saat pesta perpisahan sekolah. Aku akan mengatur agar kalian bisa berdua saja.' Kyungsoo memberikan saran yang telah lama dipikirkannya. Send.

'Jadi aku harus menembak Sehun? Begitu?'

'Bukan menembak. Kau hanya harus mengatakan perasaanmu saja, hanya itu. Sehun harus tahu jika kau mencintainya dengan tulus sejak lama.'

Terjadi jeda lama, Luhan tidak langsung membalas pesan terakhir Kyungsoo. Namja bermata rusa itu memandangi Kyungsoo, meyakinkan diri. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengangguk, memberikan semangat bagi Luhan. Luhan mendesah panjang, jemarinya bergerak pelan, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu :

'Baiklah, aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Sehun saat pesta perpisahan sekolah.'

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Bersambung lagi, hehehe... Apa FF ini tidak kepotong ditengah? Soalnya kemarin aku post FF Kaisoo, tapi menurut teman teman dan reviewer FF itu pendek dan kepotong, tidak ada kata TBCnya. Padahal aku sudah post lengkap dan utuh chaper itu. Sepertinya masalah lama kembali lagi (FFku yang lalu lalu juga sering kepotong ditengah dengan sebab tidak jelas).

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih atas reviewnya ya. Berkat review itu aku bisa update lagi, gomawo. Untuk NC, bagaimana ya... Jika aku menampilkan NC yang eksplisit, itu berarti aku mengingkari janjiku dengan FF ini, karena FF ini adalah rated T, bukan M. aku ingin FF ini beda dengan FF Hunhanku yang lain (yang rata rata ada NCnya). Mohon pembaca dan teman teman paham ya, hehehehee.

Mohon diReview lagi ya, sampai jumpa di chap depan.

Salam.

Han Kang Woo 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

FRIENDSHIP

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

"Aku...aku menyukaimu Sehun ah." kata Luhan, tergagap gagap. Namja itu meremas jari jemarinya sendiri, gugup.

"Apa? Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun, meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Y..ya, aku mencintaimu. Su..sudah sejak lama, sejak pertama aku melihatmu di sekolah. Aku suka padamu Sehun." jawab Luhan, menjelaskan lebih detail.

Hening.

Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan, matanya menyipit tajam. Ada gelengan kecil yang dilakukannya.

"Ap..apa kau mau menerima cintaku?" Luhan bergumam, dia menundukkan wajahnya. Mengharapkan jawaban Sehun saat ini juga.

Hening lagi.

Sehun menarik nafas,

"Apa kau gila. Kita sahabat... Kita teman. Kau merusak persahabatan kita dengan mengatakan kalimat yang menjijikkan tadi." Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya, suara membentak yang keras.

Sontak Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya, hatinya remuk ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun yang tidak sesuai dugaannya. Sehun jelas menolaknya, malah namja tampan itu kini membencinya.

"Sehun ah, aku..aku..."

"Kau membuatku jijik dan muak Luhan. Kau merusak semuanya." seru Sehun, menggeleng kasar. Dadanya naik turun.

"Se... Sehun ah..."

"Kau bukan sahabatku lagi Luhan." tutup Sehun, namja cadel itu tanpa permisi langsung meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Hiks..hiks.. Sehun ah... Hiks.."

o

o

o

o

"Hiks... Tidak... Hiks..." Luhan terbangun, dengan pipi basah akibat air mata. Namja itu tersentak kasar, lalu menoleh kiri dan kanan.

'Ah, ternyata aku bermimpi.' lega Luhan dalam hati. Dia memandang berkeliling, kamar tengah sudah kosong, hanya ada dirinya saja dan juga TV LCD yang menyala. Beberapa saat yang lalu namja itu tertidur sambil menonton, tanpa sadar.

"Ya Tuhan... Aku bermimpi buruk mengenai Sehun. Bagaimana jika mimpi itu jadi kenyataan?" gumam Luhan, dia galau dengan niatnya yang akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun saat pesta perpisahan sekolah yang hanya tinggal dua hari lagi.

Namja bermarga Xi itu beranjak pelan dari kasur kecil yang ditidurinya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang depan. Terdengar suara samar di beranda depan, suara Kyungsoo yang merdu, dipadu dengan petikan gitar Chanyeol yang akustik. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang sering berduet, Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi dan Chanyeol yang memainkan gitar.

Di sofa ruang tamu, terlihat Baekhyun sendirian dengan wajah serius, namja bermarga Byun itu lagi lagi menonton video porno yang baru saja di downloadnya. Tangannya kirinya malah sudah masuk kedalam celana. Dasar cabe.

'Ah, Sehun dimana?' batin Luhan, seperti biasa namja yang akan selalu dicarinya adalah Sehun.

Dia beranjak lagi, dan menuju kesebuah ruangan kosong disamping ruang dapur. Dia berinisiatif kesana karena mendengar suara suara musik Kpop yang terputar keras. Dan benar saja, diruangan itu ada Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang latihan dance, mereka berdua mengcover dance salah satu boyband ternama Korea.

Luhan memandang dari jauh.

Sehun dan Jongin sangat lincah dalam gerakan dancenya. Sesekali Jongin juga harus menegur jika ada kesalahan gerakan yang dilakukan Sehun. Maklum saja, Jongin memang lebih senior.

Luhan mendesah, kadang terbersit rasa cemburu jika melihat Sehun dan Jongin berinteraksi bersama. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena dia sempat mendengar di sekolah adanya sebutan 'Kaihun' couple. Sebutan itu muncul sendiri seiring seringnya Jongin dan Sehun latihan dance bersama. Jongin punya nama lain, yaitu Kai.

Namun, Luhan selalu menepis rasa cemburu yang tidak berdasar itu. Sehun dan Jongin hanya partner dance, dan juga sesama sahabat, tidak lebih.

Musik yang mengiringi gerakan dance Jongin dan Sehun hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Dua namja itu bersimbah keringat seksi, mereka berdua hanya menggunakan baju you can see tanpa lengan, dengan celana pendek sampai lutut.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar saat memperhatikan Sehun dalam keadaan berkeringat seperti itu, orang yang disukainya terlihat semakin seksi dan tampan saja.

'Aku ingin memeluknya lagi." Luhan membatin. Dia terus memperhatikan Sehun, dan secara mendadak menepikan diri alias kabur dari posisinya, karena Sehun mengarahkan wajah dan pandangan kearahnya, Sehun hampir melihatnya. Uff.

Luhan kembali ke ruang tengah, namja itu memukul kepalanya pelan dengan tingkahnya barusan. Dia tidak seharusnya kabur dan tetap disana. Menonton Sehun berdance ria adalah hal biasa selama ini. Namun seperti yang diutarakan sebelumnya, perasaan Luhan kepada Sehun semakin besar dan membuncah. Apapun yang dilakukan Sehun atau ketika Sehun berada didekatnya, maka bisa dipastikan jika Luhan akan gelisah, kikuk, wajahnya merah, berkeringat dan berbagai reaksi lainnya. Yaa, itulah cinta.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" tiba tiba Kyungsoo mengagetkan Luhan yang tampak melamun.

"Iy..iya Kyung. aku hanya tidur sebentar saja." jawab Luhan, mencoba terlihat biasa saja.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum love bersamaan. Matanya melihat lihat kearah luar ruangan, untuk memastikan jika mereka hanya berdua.

"Kau sudah yakin untuk melakukannya kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia merujuk kepada pesan singkat mereka berdua.

"Mung..mungkin aku harus memikirkannya lagi Kyung." jawab Luhan, mendesah halus.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah setuju mengatakan perasaanmu kepada Sehun saat pesta perpisahan sekolah?"

"Ya, aku tahu... Tapi..."

Luhan kemudian menjelaskan mimpi buruknya, mimpi saat dia mengatakan perasaannya dan Sehun malah membencinya.

"Ahh, itu hanya mimpi. Bukan kenyataan." timpal Kyungsoo, setelah Luhan bercerita.

"Tapi aku takut... Aku takut..."

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Setahuku orang China itu kuat kuat, baik fisik maupun mental. Seorang Xi Luhan juga pastinya seorang yang kuat dan tidak penakut." Kyungsoo menepuk nepuk bahu Luhan, menguatkannya.

Luhan balas tersenyum, senyuman kaku. Dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo dibahunya. Untung saja dia punya sahabat yang bisa mengerti dan selalu menguatkan seperti Kyungsoo.

o

o

o

o

Luhan menonton sendirian di ruang tengah, karena Kyungsoo yang baru saja menemaninya kini bermain ular tangga bersama Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Kyungsoo juga mengajaknya, namun dia menolak secara halus. Luhan ingin menyendiri.

Malam ini dan mungkin sampai malam perpisahan, semuanya menginap di rumah Luhan. Karena rumah Luhan lah yang cocok dan bisa dikatakan base camp bagi mereka semua.

Mata rusa Luhan fokus pada layar LCD yang menampilkan drama Korea melankolis yang penuh dengan air mata, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada drama itu, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Ya Luhan, ehh Ya Tuhan.

'Seandainya saja Sehun peka dengan apa yang kurasakan, ufff...' batin Luhan. Dia pernah bertanya dalam hati kenapa harus Sehun yang notabene adalah sahabatnya menjadi namja yang disukainya, kenapa bukan satpam sekolah saja, atau mungkin tukang pengantar koran, tukang susu, tukang ledeng atau yang lainnya. Kenapa harus Sehun. Why?

Luhan mengusap wajahnya halus, dia mendesah beberapa kali, kemudian dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seorang namja yang langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Sehun..." kaget Luhan, dia memperbaiki posisi dengan cepat.

Sehun menjawab Luhan dengan senyuman tampan. Namja itu tidak memakai baju, hanya celana pendek saja. Tubuhnya yang putih berkeringat seksi, panas.

"Apa aku bau?" tanya Sehun, tanpa angin dan hujan.

"Ap.. Ba..bau?" Luhan tidak paham.

"Ya, maksudku apa tubuhku mengeluarkan bau tidak enak jika berkeringat seperti ini." jelas Sehun, namja itu sedikit menyodorkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan.

"Ti.. Tidak." timpal Luhan. Lagi lagi wajahnya memerah.

"Coba lebih dirasakan lagi." ulang Sehun, dia mengangkat salah satu lengannya.

Luhan dengan gugup membaui aroma tubuh Sehun ketika berkeringat itu, dan entah mengapa dia malah jadi terangsang. Aroma tubuh Sehun sama sekali tidak bau, tapi seksi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hm.. Memabukkan." jawab Luhan, jujur.

"Jadi bau tubuhku membuat mabuk? Apa semenyedihkan itu?"

"Ti.. Tidak. Maksudku... Aromamu tidak bau. Ya itu." jelas Luhan cepat cepat. Dia seperti ingin memeluk namja cadel itu.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Sa..sangat yakin."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." lega Sehun, dia mengipasi tubuhnya dengan tangan, sambil tersenyum.

"Ke..kenapa kau bertanya mengenai itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kau tahu sendiri jika sebentar lagi aku menikah. Aku tidak ingin pasanganku terganggu dengan aroma tubuhku setiap selesai dance. Aku..."

"Stop Sehun... Jangan bicarakan pernikahan itu lagi didepanku." tiba tiba Luhan menyela kalimat Sehun, namja bermata rusa itu berseru keras.

Hening.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan dahi mengernyit, sedangkan Luhan dengan cepat membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sadar.

"Kenapa dengan pernika..."

"Tidak Sehun, tidak. Aku salah bicara." potong Luhan lagi.

"Tapi... Aku tadi..."

"Maaf Sehun. Aku ngantuk, ingin tidur." tutup Luhan, namja itu menarik kasar selimut dibawah kakinya dan langsung berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun.

Hening lagi.

Kedua namja itu sama sama tidak mengatakan apa apa, mereka diam membisu. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya. Sedangkan Sehun juga tidak 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

FRIENDSHIP

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

A.N : Untuk kesekian kalinya FFku terpotong lagi, ini sudah sering terjadi akhir akhir ini. Jadi kurang semangat kalau seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kepada teman2 semua yang mengikuti FF ini, kalian pasti jengkel. Sekali lagi maaf.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Kedua namja itu sama sama tidak mengatakan apa apa, mereka diam membisu. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya. Sedangkan Sehun juga tidak mengerti.

Luhan mencoba menutup matanya, agar bisa tertidur. Namun matanya sama sekali tidak bisa pejam. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Sehun yang kini masih disampingnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar Sehun beranjak pelan menuju kamar mandi .

"Uffff..." desah Luhan, namja itu membalik tubuhnya, memandangi penampakan Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

'Apa aku bisa mendapatkan cintamu Sehun ah?' batin Luhan, pertanyaan itu sudah sangat sering muncul dibenaknya. Dan pertanyaan itu akan terjawab lusa, saat pesta perpisahan sekolah.

o

o

o

o

Tengah malampun tiba.

Semua penghuni rumah tidur di ruang tengah. Posisi mereka rata rata acak acakan dan asal saja. Jongin tidur dengan kaki kanan naik diatas kursi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur seperti saling tindih, kaki mereka bertautan tanpa sadar. Zipper celana jins Baekhyun terbuka setengah, dengan bagian dalam celana sedikit basah, maklum saja, namja bereyeliner itu dua kali ejakulasi saat menonton video porno Jepang. Dan yang paling normal adalah Kyungsoo, namja bermata kelereng itu tidur menyamping kekanan dengan selimut sampai lehernya, posisi tidur paling baik tentunya.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun tidur dengan posisi berdampingan, seperti biasa. Luhan pura pura tidur, namja itu sebenarnya ingin tidur, namun sulit. Itu semua disebabkan oleh Sehun yang ada didekatnya lagi.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.00. Luhan masih berusaha untuk tidur, lalu tiba tiba lengan Sehun melingkar dengan tidak elit dipinggangnya.

Deg.

Luhan menahan nafasnya, Sehun seperti memeluknya sambil tidur. Namja China itu langsung gugup lagi. Dengan gerakan pelan dia memindahkan lengan Sehun itu, seraya memutar tubuhnya juga.

Kini wajah Luhan dan Sehun saling berhadapan, posisi mereka miring. Luhan bisa memandangi wajah Sehun dengan jarak dekat, wajah namja cadel itu diterangi cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk disela sela ventilasi udara.

"Kenapa kau begitu tampan Sehun ah?" gumam Luhan, yang memuji ketampanan orang disukainya itu.

Hening. Nafas Sehun teratur, yang menandakan bahwa pemuda Korea itu tertidur.

"Seandainya kau bukan sahabatku, seandainya kau adalah orang lain diluar sana, mungkin sejak dulu aku memberanikan menyatakan perasaan ini." gumam Luhan lagi, seperti bisikan yang sangat kecil.

Dia memandang bibir itu, bibir yang dua kali dikecapnya, dinikmatinya dan dirasakannya. Bibir tipis nan merah yang bisa membuatnya lupa segalanya. Luhan sudah jatuh pada pesona Sehun yang tiada tara.

Luhan sebenarnya masih ingin berbisik bisik mengenai perasaannya, namun dia takut jika Sehun bangun dan malah mendengar isi hati alias curhatannya tersebut. Itu bisa gawat.

Tangannya juga sebenarnya 'gatal' untuk memegang megang bagian tubuh Sehun yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya, tapi dia terlalu takut alias tidak berani. Jadi kini dia hanya bisa memandangi Sehun saja, dipandang tanpa memegang. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun ah.' Luhan menyatakan perasaannya dalam hati, mendesah beberapa kali, memudian kembali berusaha untuk tidur.

Malam berlalu dengan sangat sangat sangat lambat.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Pagi tiba, cahaya mentari memberikan sinarnya dengan sangat lembut. Seperti biasa, pagi pagi begini Kyungsoo sudah berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Hal itu sering dilakukannya di kontrakannya sendiri. Dan sekarang dia memasak dengan bahan bahan yang dipunyai Luhan.

"Baek. Stoplah menonton video porno. Penismu pasti sudah lecet karena kebanyakan di kocok." seru Kyungsoo, vulgar. Dia kesal tingkat dewa. Sebenarnya dia terganggu dengan suara desahan yang tiada henti dari ponsel layar lebar Baekhyun.

"Masak saja yang enak Kyung. Jangan pedulikan aku." jawab Baekhyun, santai. Dia duduk manis dimeja makan, dengan ponsel ditangan kanan dan tangan kiri lagi lagi masuk kedalam celananya.

"Lebih baik kau menghafal lagi lirik lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan Baek. Terutama yang ada bahasa Inggrisnya." tukas Kyungsoo, sambil mengiris bawang merah.

"Aku sudah hafal."

"Kau belum hafal."

"Oh, ini dahsyat sekali. Berhubungan seks diatas kapal pesiar sambil minum wine. Ohhhh ahhh." Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo, dia tetap fokus kepada video pornonya.

"Terserah." Kyungsoo tidak mau tahu lagi, whatever.

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang melakukan olah raga ringan di samping rumah. Seperti mengangkat barbel kecil, lari ditempat atau sekedar push up atau sit up.

"Apa Sehun belum bangun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia masih tidur." jawab Jongin. Biasanya memang Sehun bergabung dengan mereka dalam berolahraga selama ini.

"Hm.. Apa kita tidak mengadakan pesta perpisahan khusus untuk kita berenam." Chanyeol kemudian mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kita bicarakan bersama nanti." timpal Jongin.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, seraya tersenyum lima jari.

Aroma masakan Kyungsoo yang menggugah selera membuat kegiatan olahraga Jongin dan Chanyeol terhenti dengan sangat cepat, hanya 15 menit saja. Dan setelah itu, kedua namja bermarga beda itu berlarian dan masuk menuju dapur. Tap tap tap.

o

o

o

o

"Wow, kau buat nasi goreng." Jongin dan Chanyeol berujar bersamaan. Diatas meja terhidang enam piring yang kesemuanya terisi menu nasi goreng, mengepul ngepul panas.

"Setahuku itu namanya. Makanan khas Indonesian food. Tidak kalah dengan Korean food, Thai food atau Chinese food." timpal Kyungsoo, bangga. Dia memang sering bereksperiment dalam hal masakan.

Jongin dan Chanyeol makan bersamaan, sendokan pertama.

"Ini enak." puji Chanyeol, namja jangkung itu langsung menyondok sekaligus banyak.

"Sangat enak. Fantastis..." Jongin juga memuji, dia yang selalu diet agar perutnya rata dan tetap berABS seksi, kali ini sepertinya tidak tahan untuk makan dan pastinya akan menambah kalori tubuhnya.

"Apanya yang enak. Rasanya lagi lagi asin." Baekhyun menyelutuk, namun mulutnya penuh nasi goreng itu.

"Spermamu yang asin Baek." Kyungsoo sontak naik darah, Satansoo.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Jongin tersedak makanan, Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya dengan cepat menyodorkan gelas berisi air.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sperma Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Siapa juga yang mau mengecap air mani si Baek. Nanti aku ketularan cabe." jawab Kyungsoo, cetar membahana. Dia akan selalu kesal jika ada yang mengejek masakan buatannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau menumpahkan cairan spermaku kemulutmu, lubang toilet masih lebih baik." balas Baekhyun, lalu menyendok lagi nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah... Hentikan... Candaan kalian mengenai sperma membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan. Mana Sehun dan Luhan?" seru Chanyeol cepat cepat, dibarengi dengan pertanyaan.

"Astaga. Aku lupa dua namja itu. Aku akan membangunkannya." pekik Kyungsoo, lalu dengan cepat pergi keruang tengah.

Si namja bermata bening sampai di ruang tengah, dia mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang masih tidur dengan posisi sama, miring ke kanan dan posisi tangan dan kaki yang nyaris sama.

Kyungsoo seketika tersenyum.

"Ah, aku berharap kalian berdua berjodoh." gumam Kyungsoo, masih tersenyum.

Dia membangunkan kedua namja itu, menyuruhnya mencuci wajah dan lekas makan bersama sama di ruang makan.

o

o

o

o

"Kalian seperti suami istri yang menjalani malam pertama saja." celutuk Chanyeol ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang bergabung bersama mereka.

"Wah, kalau itu terjadi, siapa yang akan menjadi uke dan seme... aku punya video Thailand, antara seme dan uke yang melakukan seks didalam sebuah gubuk tua." Baekhyun menimpali, kali ini namja itu cekikikan tidak jelas.

Mendengar candaan Baekhyun, wajah imut Luhan langsung memerah hebat. Dia melirik Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Cukup bercandanya. Lebih baik kita makan." ucap Kyungsoo, yang ingin segera mengakhiri bercanda ria yang menurutnya tidak ada gunanya.

Mereka semua makan dengan lahap. Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, nasi goreng spesial buatan Kyungsoo ludes tidak tersisa.

Setelah makan, keenam namja itu mulai membicarakan kemungkinan mengadakan pesta khusus mereka saja, yang mungkin lokasinya diadakan dirumah Luhan lagi, atau mungkin ditempat lain.

"Kita selalu sering berpesta." kata Kyungsoo, memberikan pendapatnya.

"Ya, kita sering berpesta. Sampai sampai rumah sewaan Luhan ini kotor oleh bekas makanan dan minuman." timpal Jongin, setuju dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku juga Luhan yang ujung ujungnya membersihkan semua sampah pesta itu." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangan kedadanya.

"Itu karena kau berjiwa emak emak alias pembantu... Jadi..."

Bug. Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan ninja melempari Baekhyun dengan tempat tissu, lemparan itu otomatis menghentikan kalimat Baekhyun.

"Yaa jangan bertengkar lagi." Chanyeol cepat menengahi.

"Baek terus terusan mengejek." tukas Kyungsoo, kesal.

"Kau yang terlalu sensitif." balas Baekhyun, siap sedia jika Kyungsoo melemparinya lagi.

Luhan dan Sehun sedari tadi tidak mengatakan apa apa. Luhan terus menerus melirik Sehun, sedangkan Sehun terlihat terkantuk kantuk, masih mengantuk.

'Apa Sehun semalaman tidak tidur?' tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Luhan?" tiba tiba Kyungsoo mengagetkan Luhan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ba..bagimana apanya?" Luhan bertanya balik, terbata bata.

"Mengenai pesta perpisahan khusus kita berenam. Terutama pesta untukmu... Kau tidak lama lagi meninggalkan Korea Selatan, kami bermaksud mengadakan pesta juga untukmu." jelas Kyungsoo, mendetail.

"Kalau pesta untukku, tidak usah. Kita terlalu banyak mengadakan pesta. aku tidak ingin kalian repot karena aku." jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah. Pesta tidak ada. Tapi tukar menukar bingkisan perpisahan tetap adakan?" Chanyeol berujar.

"Tentu saja. Kita sudah membicarakan tukar menukar bingkisan perpisahan sejak lama. Aku sudah membeli lima barang yang sudah kubungkus dengan rapi." Kyungsoo menimpali, seraya tersenyum senang.

Mereka akhirnya semua deal, pesta perpisahan khusus mereka tidak diadakan, sebagai gantinya akan ada acara tukar menukar bingkisan atau kado perpisahan. Lima namja Korea dan satu namja China itu kembali melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda, kali ini menikmati camilan penutup karena nasi goreng sudah ludes. Suasana kembali gaduh karena Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan ejekan pedas kepada Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung membalasnya. Dan seperti biasa Luhan akan selalu curi curi pandang kearah Sehun, mengamati cara Sehun makan, mengunyah, minum dan sebagainya. Intinya Luhan selalu suka dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Its true love.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Chapter 5 lanjutan

Waktu berlalu dan berputar dengan cepat, tibalah hari yang ditunggu tunggu oleh Luhan. Yaitu hari pesta perpisahan sekolah yang diadakan di aula sekolah mereka. Bukan pestanya yang ditunggu, bukan pula seremonial kelulusannya, tapi moment menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sehun, si namja cadel.

Luhan gugup bukan main, pagi pagi sekali dia bangun, tapi sama sekali belum mempersiapkan diri. Semua sahabatnya sudah kembali ke rumah masing masing kemarin sore.

"Uff, apa aku bisa mengatakannya?" gumam Luhan, didepan cermin besar. Dia mendesah, sangat gugup.

Brrt... Brrtt.. Ponselnya bergetar pelan. Namja itu mempunyai sebuah pesan singkat yang baru masuk.

'Luhan, apa kau sudah berangkat ke sekolah?' itu adalah pesan dari Kyungsoo, seperti biasa.

'Belum. Aku baru saja ingin mandi.' jawab Luhan. Send.

'Oh baiklah. Lekaslah mandi. Temui aku di belakang panggung, aku akan mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Sehun. Mungkin sedikit sulit, karena Sehun adalah salah satu pengisi acara juga, tapi aku akan berusaha.' balas Kyungsoo.

'Terima kasih Kyung, karena sudah mau membantuku.'

'Sama sama Luhan. Kita sahabat. Baiklah, sampai ketemu di sekolah... Bye.'

'Bye.'

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Menatap lagi wajahnya di cermin, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa Xi Luhan... Kau pasti bisa." Luhan memberikan semangat kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu namja tersebut beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membersihkan diri. Lalu memakai pakaian dan berangkat ke sekolahnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Suasana aula sekolah penuh sesak. Ruangan yang lumayan besar itu didominasi oleh para siswa dan siswi kelas tiga, sebagian kelas satu dan dua, juga para guru. Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu ada disana, namun hanya dibagian belakang aula. Mata rusanya mencari cari sahabatnya yang lain.

Namja itu keluar dari aula dan berniat mencari Kyungsoo, dan tepat saat itu sosok namja kecil tersebut muncul dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh, Kyungsoo... Yang lain mana?" ucap Luhan.

"Mereka siap siap dibelakang panggung." jawab Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya berputar putar pelan.

"Jadi Se.. Sehun juga ada disana?" Luhan mendadak gagap, mengucapkan nama Sehun saja membuatnya terbata bata. Ya Tuhan.

"Sehun belum ada. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

Kyungsoo menarik pelan tangan Luhan, membawanya agak lebih menepi.

"Kau sudah siap kan?"

"Ak..aku sudah siap."

"Baiklah begini... Apa kau tahu ruang vokal disamping perpustakaan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Bagus. Kau kesana, ini kunci cadangan ruang itu. Buka pintunya dan masuk. Kau menunggu disana." Kyungsoo menjelaskan rencana yang sudah disusunnya matang. Dia memberikan sebuah kunci kecil ketangan Luhan. Ruang vokal merupakan ruang latihannya bernyanyi selama ini, dia sempat menggandakan kunci ruang itu.

"Aku masuk kesana? Apa tidak apa apa?" Luhan ragu.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku jamin. Tempat itu aman, satpam sekolah tidak akan memeriksa ruangan itu. Kau menunggu Sehun disana, aku akan mengatur semuanya. Ok." Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada cepat, dia melirik singkat jam tangannya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi... Kau kesana sekarang. Aku harus masuk kedalam aula, sebentar lagi aku dan Baekhyun akan tampil." tutup Kyungsoo, menepuk pelan bahu Luhan, kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam aula.

Luhan mendesah panjang, ditatapnya penampakan Kyungsoo yang menghilang. Ditangannya kini ada kunci cadangan ruang vokal.

Namja China itu menoleh kiri dan kanan, keadaan sekitar diluar aula lumayan sepi, karena rata rata siswa sudah masuk kedalam aula. Ini kesempatannya menyelinap menuju ruang vokal tanpa kemungkinan harus ditegur oleh siswa dan siswi kelas tiga yang mengenalnya.

Luhan berlari, mengambil langkah seribu.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang Xi Luhan didalam ruang vokal. Namja itu mondar mandir mengelilingi ruangan yang banyak di dominasi oleh alat musik itu. Beberapa menit sekali dia duduk disebuh kursi, lalu berdiri lagi, duduk lagi, mondar mandir, duduk. Demikian berganti ganti.

Luhan mulai resah, hampir sejam lamanya dia menunggu tanpa kepastian.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak berhasil membuat Sehun datang kesini?" Luhan bergumam, bertanya tanya. Ditangan kirinya ada sebuah benda yang sudah lama dipersiapkannya, khusus untuk Sehun.

Namja itu semakin gelisah, pernyataan cintanya kepada Sehun hari ini kemungkinan tidak akan terlaksana. Padahal moment ini sudah dinantikannya sejak dua hari lalu. Dan besok sore dia sudah akan berangkat ke Tiongkok, meninggalkan Korea Selatan yang punya banyak kenangan untuknya.

Luhan menunduk sambil duduk, dia meremas tangannya yang berkeringat. Dan tiba tiba terdengar suara derap langkah yang mendekat, suara sepatu seseorang. Dekat dan semakin dekat.

Luhan mendongakkan wajah imutnya, netranya memandang sosok yang baru saja datang itu, Hatinya langsung terlonjak gembira.

"Sehun ah..."

Sosok itu memang Sehun, namja cadel tersebut datang dengan terpogoh pogoh, sepertinya kabur dari belakang panggung aula.

"Kata Kyungsoo, kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu disini. Apa itu? Kenapa harus disini? Apa sesuatu yang penting?" ucap Sehun, melayangkan banyak pertanyaan beruntun, dia mengusap peluh di dahinya akibat berlari.

Luhan diam alias bungkam, tubuhnya langsung bergetar lagi. Dia sebenarnya sudah berusaha agar reaksi tubuhnya bisa kompromi, namun selalu gagal. Selain itu penampilan Sehun yang terbilang keren dan ganteng maksimal membuatnya lagi lagi terpesona. Sehun memakai pakaian ala boyband Korea Selatan yang akan showcase perdana, sangat tampan.

"Hei... Kau tidak apa apa kan?" Sehun menginterupsi lamunan Luhan, namja berkulit sangat putih itu maju beberapa langkah, menyempitkan jarak.

"Ti..tidak." akhirnya Luhan sadar juga. Dia menggeleng pelan, barusaha menghimpun kekuatan dan keberaniannya.

Sehun maju lagi,

"Sebenarnya ada apa Luhan? Kau terlihat sangat aneh. Kau ingin membicarakan apa? Katakan saja." tanya Sehun, menyipitkan sedikit matanya.

Luhan menarik nafas berkali kali, memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafas seraya membuka mata rusanya. Hari ini adalah pertaruhannya, dia harus mengatakannya. Harus.

" Sehun ah. Maaf jika aku mengambil waktumu. Aku...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Aku.. Memilih hari ini untuk mengatakannya. Jika hari ini aku gagal mengatakannya, maka seumur hidup aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengatakannya..." Luhan menjeda singkat penuturannya, menarik nafas lagi.

"... Aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi akibat kejujuranku. Aku ingin mengatakan..." lagi lagi Luhan menjeda kalimatnya, bibirnya bergetar hebat.

Namja China itu memperlihatkan dengan gerakan pelan sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya, sebuah coklat yang dibungkus berbentuk hati. Dirinya yang membuat sendiri coklat itu, dibantu oleh Kyungsoo tentu saja. Namja itu menyodorkan coklat itu tepat didepan Sehun.

Dia menarik nafas panjang, bibirnya membuka lagi, walau masih bergetar, namun dia masih bisa meneriakkan kalimat emas yang sudah lama tersimpan :

"Aku...aku menyukaimu Sehun ah. Aku mencintaimu."

Hening.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Maaf jika TBCnya disini. Kemungkinan chap depan adalah chap ending. Sebenarnya aku rada kurang semangat update FF ini, karena chap lalu yang kepotong itu, tapi Review dan komentar pembaca semua yang masuk itulah yang membuat aku publish hari ini... Terutama banyak yang mengatakan pendek dan kepotong, tidak ada kata TBCnya. Aku juga sudah resend chapnya, tapi tetap sama aja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

Sampai jumpa di chap akhir chingu semua. Semoga chap ini tidak kepotong. Review lagi yaa...

I love you all.

Han Kang Woo 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

FRIENDSHIP

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, etc.

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : T

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

o

Suasana seakan mencekam. Baru saja Luhan menyatakan perasaannya yang tersimpan selama 3 tahun lamanya. Matanya mencoba menatap mata Sehun, dengan kedua tangan yang terulur memegang sebuah coklat khusus untuk namja tampan itu.

Masih hening.

Sehun belum memberikan tanggapannya. Namja cadel itu memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Matanya agak menyipit, sedikit tajam.

Sedangkan Luhan merasakan kelegaan karena berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung, kini dia hanya harus menunggu tanggapan Sehun.

"Maaf, jika aku harus jujur. Aku tidak bisa menyimpan rasa ini lebih lama... Aku...aku sangat menyukaimu Sehun ah." ulang Luhan, disertai desahan panjang. Dia untuk kesekian kalinya berkeringat dingin, terutama dibagian dahi dan telapak tangan.

Pertaruhan cinta seorang Xi Luhan ditentukan hari ini.

Menunggu, menunggu dan masih menunggu.

Lalu...

Sehun menggeleng pelan, kemudian membalik tubuhnya. Namja itu berlalu alias pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa apa. Tap tap tap. Dia meninggalkan Luhan.

Deg.

Tertusuk sangat dalam, Luhan memandang siluet Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Tidak terasa air matanya jatuh, menetes.

Tes tes tes.

"Hiks hiks hiks..." Luhan terisak isak pelan, kedua tangannya yang memegang coklat untuk Sehun semakin bergetar hebat.

Namja China itu merosot, duduk dengan ditopang kedua lututnya. Sehun meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban, tanpa kepastian, semua terasa menggantung.

'Sehun tidak menanggapinya. Sehun pasti membenciku... Ya Tuhan... Aku menghancurkan persahabatan ini... Hiks hiks..." batin Luhan, matanya seketika memerah, cairan bening itu terus jatuh, membasahi pipinya.

Cintanya ditolak tanpa jawaban oleh Sehun. Semuanya terasa hampa, dunianya seakan runtuh dan hancur. Semua hilang, semua sirna.

Luhan menggenggam erat coklat untuk Sehun ditangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menghapus pelan air matanya yang keluar. Dia mencoba tegar dan kuat, walau sulit.

Perlahan namja bermata rusa itu berdiri, dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Air matanya tumpah lagi, namun dia lekas menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia ingin pulang, ingin pergi.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, namja itu berlari, menerobos pintu ruang vokal yang sedikit membuka. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dia memilih keluar dari sekolah melalui pintu belakang. Pesta perpisahan sekolah yang penuh seremonial dan hiburan jelas tidak diikutinya. Dia terus berlari, sambil menahan perih dihati.

Luhan pulang sambil membawa duka nestapa.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya dibantal kesayangannya. Dia menangis sejadi jadinya, kadang berteriak untuk menumpahkan dan melepaskan rasa kecewa dan lukanya.

"Arggghhhh..." Luhan berteriak keras, lalu menyumpal mulutnya dengan ujung bantal. Dadanya naik turun.

Lalu hening.

Isakan namja itu masih terdengar sesekali. Dia mencoba bermeditasi singkat ala China, agar perasaannya kembali normal.

"Semua salahku...salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak mencintai Sehun, seorang namja yang tidak bisa kugapai, sahabatku sendiri." gumam Luhan, lirih.

Dia berpikir lama, sangat lama, hampir sejam lamanya. Ditatapnya barang barangnya yang sudah di kemas, karena besok sore dia sudah harus pulang ke Tiongkok, kampung halamannya.

Setelah mendesah beberapa kali, akhirnya Luhan memantapkan dirinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melupakannya. Hari ini juga aku akan pulang." Luhan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan diri dengan pilihannya.

Brrt.. Brtt.. Tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar pelan, ada pesan yang masuk. Bukan hanya pesan, namun panggilan juga. Telefon dari Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berbunyi sama sekali tidak diangkatnya.

Luhan meraih ponselnya, membuka menu pesan dan membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo :

'Luhan, kau dimana? Aku baru saja ke ruang vokal, tapi kau tidak ada. Sehun juga menghilang. Apa semuanya lancar?' begitu isi pesan Kyungsoo.

Luhan mendesah lagi, jari jemarinya bergerak slow dan mengetikkan balasan.

'Maaf Kyungsoo. Semua baik baik saja. Hari ini juga aku memutuskan pulang ke China. Aku tidak akan melupakan persahabatan kita berenam.' balas Luhan.

'Apa? Pulang? Bukankah jadwal pesawatmu besok?'

'Maaf Kyungsoo. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan hari ini pulang. Aku sudah mengecek jadwal pesawat Seoul - Beijing hari ini dan masih ada yang kosong.'

'Luhan, ada apa ini? Kenapa mendadak begini. Jelaskan padaku? Apa Sehun menolakmu? Apa kata Sehun? Jelaskan Luhan.' Kyungsoo mendadak panik, pesannya beruntun.

'Tidak ada apa apa Kyungsoo. Maaf, Aku harus siap siap. Aku menyayangi kalian semua.' Send. Itu adalah pesan terakhir Luhan, namja itu dengan berat hati menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Setetes air mata kembali melinangi pipi Luhan, dia lagi lagi menghapusnya dengan cepat. Harus tegar. Harus.

Persahabatan lebih penting dari pada rasa cinta. Itu prinsipnya selama ini, prinsip yang membuatnya bertahan selama 3 tahun, bertahan mencintai Sehun diam diam, bertahan untuk tidak jujur dengan perasaannya, bertahan dan terus bertahan. Hingga akhirnya beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya mengungkapkan semua rasa itu, rasa yang tersimpan dalam dalam. Namun apa yang didapatkannya? Sehun malah meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban.

'Aku harus pergi, dan melupakan cinta ini.' Luhan memantapkan diri, untuk kesekian kalinya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Bandara Internasional Incheon merupakan salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia. Banyak warga pribumi dan warga asing berlalu lalang di bandara modern tersebut, baik yang akan berangkat maupun yang baru saja tiba. Di bandara itulah kini Luhan berada. Dia memutuskan membawa satu tas ransel saja yang hanya berisi beberapa helai pakaian dan berkas berkas penting pendidikannya. Sedangkan barang lainnya ditinggalkan di rumah sewaannya.

Namja China itu nampak duduk disebuah kursi khusus pengantar, dia belum masuk ke loket penukaran tiket. Entah mengapa kakinya terasa berat melangkah. Dia memegang erat ponselnya yang dioffkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya.

Ditangan lainnya, dia memegang coklat yang bungkusannya mulai kusut karena terlalu sering diremas. Coklat khusus untuk Sehun, yang sama sekali tidak diterima oleh namja cadel itu.

Lagi lagi air mata Luhan meleleh, dia mendadak melankolis lagi. Namun cepat cepat menghapusnya. Teringat lagi moment momentnya bersama Sehun, namja yang disayang dan dicintainya. Moment ketika dia dan Sehun berciuman sebanyak dua kali, moment saat memegang daerah kelakian Sehun, saat dia memperhatikan Sehun berdance dalam keadaan berkeringat dan sangat seksi. Juga berbagai moment moment kebersamaan lainnya yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup.

'Paling tidak, aku sudah berusaha dan menyatakan perasaanku.' Luhan membatin, mata rusanya memandang coklat ditangannya. Desahannya terdengar lagi.

Hampir setengah jam lamanya, Luhan duduk sambil melamun. Terdengar samar suara pemberitahuan salah satu maskapai penerbangan, bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Itu adalah pesawat yang rencananya ditumpangi oleh Luhan.

Namja itu berdiri dengan gerakan sangat lambat, lunglai. Dia menyampirkan dan memperbaiki posisi tasnya. Detik detik kepergiannya meninggalkan Korea Selatan semakin dekat. Dan otomatis meninggalkan kenangan dan cintanya.

'Selamat tinggal Sehun ah... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, walau kita tidak bersama.' batinnya, kepedihan dan sakitnya semakin terasa.

Namja China itu menarik nafas sebanyak beberapa kali, seperti biasa. Keputusannya untuk pergi tidak bisa diubah lagi. Dia akhirnya melangkah menuju gate yang telah ditentukan, langkah berat.

Hingga beberapa saat, terdengar seseorang yang meneriakinya dari jauh.

"Luhan... Luhan...!"

Teriakan itu semakin keras. Luhan terdiam sejenak, dia sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang selama ini selalu disukainya, suara unik nan cadel yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Dia menoleh cepat.

"Se.. Sehun ah." gagapnya, seakan tidak tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Si peneriak itu ternyata adalah Sehun.

Sehun berlari dengan kencang, dia menerobos dan menabrak beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia bersyukur karena Luhan mendengar teriakannya. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai tepat didepan si namja.

"Hosh.. Uff, syukurlah... Aku kira... Aku sudah terlambat." Sehun berkata sambil menormalkan nafasnya yang hampir habis.

"Sehun ah... Kau..." Luhan masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok pemuda yang dicintainya sekarang tepat didepannya, nyata.

Mereka berdua saling tatap, lama. Belum sempat Luhan mengucapkan apa apa, Sehun sudah melayangkan ciuman maut ke bibirnya. Ciuman mendadak yang tidak terduga.

Chuup.

"Hmmff..."

Sehun mencium Luhan ditengah keramaian orang yang hilir mudik. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin mencium bibir seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, namun menyisakan kesan sangat mendalam. Terutama bagi Luhan, rasa kegetnya sama sekali belum hilang. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan ah." kata Sehun. Kalimat yang ditunggu tunggu itu akhirnya terucap juga.

"Ap..apa?" mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, menyukaimu, menyayangimu. Aku adalah kekasihmu sekarang Luhan ah." Sehun memperjelas balasan cintanya. Balasan yang seharusnya diucapkannya saat di ruang vokal sekolahnya.

Deg.

Luhan mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya, alat dengarnya tidak salah, Sehun baru saja mengucapkan pernyataan cinta. Kata cinta itulah yang sejak dulu ditunggunya. Mendadak dia bergetar lagi, dadanya bergemuruh.

"Sehun ah, ak..aku... Kenapa sekarang...kau..." Luhan ingin bertanya dan memastikan, namun suaranya hilang.

"Aku tahu... Aku seharusnya mengatakan ini lebih awal. Tapi... aku senang karena bisa mengatakannya, sebelum semuanya terlambat." ujar Sehun cepat cepat, dia memegang kedua pipi Luhan, lembut. Beberapa orang yang melintas ada yang memotret moment momentnya, namun dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Luhan membuka mulutnya, berusaha keras mengucapkan sesuatu, namun kembali gagal. Wajahnya memerah dengan hebat, coklat ditangannya hampir saja terjatuh.

Kerumunan orang disekeliling Luhan dan Sehun semakin banyak saja, banyak yang mengira jika Luhan dan Sehun sedang syuting film Boys Love. Jadi banyak yang menonton dan juga memotret. Beberapa orang tua harus menutupi mata anaknya agar tidak melihat adegan dewasa itu. Salah seorang petugas bandara yang melintas, langsung menegur Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hei anak muda. Apa kalian tidak sadar. Orang orang memperhatikan kalian." ucap si petugas bandara paruh baya, dia menepuk bahu lebar Sehun.

"Ah, maaf ahjussi. Kami akan segera pergi." Sehun memandang berkelililing, dan benar saja, banyak orang yang menjadikan mereka tontonan. Dia membungkuk beberapa kali kepada si petugas bandara. Minta maaf.

Kemudian tanpa aba aba, namja cadel itu langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Gendongan mendadak itu lagi lagi membuat Luhan kaget bukan main.

"Se.. Sehun ah, apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Tentu saja membawamu pulang. Kau milikku sekarang." jawab Sehun, seraya tersenyum tampan. Otot otot lengannya menonjol saat menggendong. Dia menerobos kerumunan orang orang dan langsung mengarah ke pintu keluar.

Beberapa orang yang menonton bertepuk tangan, tidak terkecuali yeoja yeoja disana yang banyak beraegyo, adegan yang diperlihatkan Sehun itu menurut mereka sangat sweet sekali. Adegan yang sangat langka mereka saksikan di tempat umum.

Sehun melangkah nyaris berlari, dengan Luhan dalam gendongannya. Wajah Luhan semakin memerah saja, namun yang jelas dia sangat senang dan bahagia. Tidak menyangka jika Sehun mengejarnya dan membawanya pulang.

Sehun harus berusaha keras agar keluar dari bandara, maklum saja, bandara internasional Incheon sangat luas. Dia harus melewati banyak orang yang rata rata memandang kearahnya.

Luhan tampak seperti yeoja desa yang akan melahirkan muda, sedangkan Sehun nampak seperti suami setia yang membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit.

"Se.. Sehun ah... Kau belum menjelaskan banyak hal padaku." akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan suaranya.

"Menjelaskan apa?" Sehun bertanya balik, senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Banyak, sangat banyak. Aku masih tidak mengerti." Luhan berujar, meminta penjelasan dan jawaban.

Sehun memelankan langkahnya, dia menarik nafas panjang. Namja itu sangat paham maksud Luhan. Terutama pertanyaan kenapa dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa apa saat di ruang vokal sekolah.

"Baiklah. Pertama tama, aku ingin minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu di ruang vokal. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu... Waktu itu, aku...aku sangat senang. Aku bahagia karena kau menyatakan cintamu. Sangat bahagia."

"Tapi kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku ke toilet. Aku mendadak ingin buang air setelah kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku langsung gugup, dan jika aku gugup, maka aku langsung ingin buang air. Terdengar konyol, tapi itulah aku." jelas Sehun, jujur, tidak bohong.

"Be..benarkah? Kau hanya ke toilet?" Luhan masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin waktu itu aku mengatakan : 'hei tunggu dulu, aku ke toilet dulu'. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu." tambah Sehun.

Astaga, Luhan benar benar salah sangka.

"Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali, tapi kau sudah menghilang. Aku tidak membawa ponsel, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Aku terus mencarimu di sekitar sekolah, tapi kau tetap tidak ada." terang Sehun lagi.

Pantas saja waktu itu Kyungsoo mengatakan jika namja itu tidak melihat Sehun lagi setelahnya, batin Luhan.

"Aku langsung pulang setelah itu. aku sama sekali tidak mengikuti pesta perpisahan sekolah hingga usai. Aku juga membiarkan Jongin bersama yang lain tampil, tanpaku. Aku menuju rumah kontrakanmu, tapi terkunci. Aku kira kau mungkin di rumah Kyungsoo. Aku menelfon Kyungsoo dengan terlebih dahulu mengambil ponselku di rumah dan namja itu mengatakan jika hari ini kau ingin pulang. Aku langsung panik. Dan mengejarmu kesini... Dan syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat." ungkap Sehun lagi, panjang lebar.

Luhan mendengarkan pertanyaan dan pengakuan Sehun tanpa menyela, matanya mendadak berkaca kaca, dia terharu sekaligus bahagia. Tubuhnya terguncang pelan karena masih dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Ta..tapi... Aku masih tidak paham... Kenapa kau bisa menerima cintaku?" tanya Luhan, seakan masih tidak percaya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, kali ini dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, namun aku takut dan tidak berani mengatakannya." ungkap Sehun, mengungkapkan rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya rapat.

"Apa? Ka..kau mencintaiku se..sejak..."

"Sejak pertama kita bertemu, sejak pertama aku melihatmu dan sejak pertama kita bersahabat. Sejak itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu... Namun seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak berani mengatakannya." Sehun semakin memperjelas semuanya. Sekarang segalanya menjadi terang benderang.

Luhan membeliakkan mata rusanya, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sehun mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Ya Tuhan, semuanya sama sekali tidak terduga dan terprediksi. Air mata bahagianya ingin tumpah.

"Kau ingat ciuman itu. Aku tidak mungkin memenuhi permintaanmu menciumku jika aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan kepadamu. Sejak ciuman itulah, aku sedikit yakin kau mungkin punya rasa juga padaku. Aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu... Apa kau tidak sadar." Sehun bertutur lagi, dibarengi dengan senyuman tampan yang terus diperlihatkannya.

Ya Tuhan, Sehun bukannya tidak peka, namun dia terlalu takut menyatakan perasaannya. Itu juga yang dirasakan Luhan. Mereka sama. Setali tiga uang. Polos polos manja.

"Dan kemarin malam aku mendengar kau menyebutku terlalu tampan. Apa memang wajahku setampan apa?" Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ja..jadi, kemarin malam kau tidak tidur?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya pura pura." Sehun 'cengengesan'.

"Dan tanganmu yang memeluk pinggangku..."

"Yap, itu sengaja. Aku memang ingin memelukmu."

Tambah lagi pengakuan yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa berkata kata. Namun masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mengusiknya, dan sekarang dia harus memperjelasnya.

"Dan bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan seseorang? Apa tetap akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Luhan, sangat pelan, seperti bisikan.

"Maaf, pernikahan itu tidak ada. Hanya karanganku saja. Aku bohong, aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi wajahmu dan... Awww, itu sakit Luhan ah." Sehun menjelaskan dengan cepat, lalu tiba tiba menjerit pelan, karena Luhan mencubit dadanya, tepat bagian nipple.

"Tega... Kau tega berbohong mengenai pernikahan itu. Kau tahu, aku menangis semalaman mendengar berita itu. Kau jahat." Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun, pukulan manja.

"Maaf, aku senang melihat ekspresi tidak senang dan cemburumu waktu itu... Aww... Kau mencubit terlalu keras."

"Biar saja." Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun lagi, hatinya sangat lega. Sepertinya sebentar lagi tangisan bahagainya akan pecah.

Sekarang semuanya sudah semakin jelas dan terang. Sehun membalas cinta Luhan, karena namja itu sudah sejak lama juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Cinta mereka bertaut, walau awalnya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman yang ternyata disebabkan oleh 'Toilet'.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tenang?" tanya Sehun, lembut. Dia memandang mata rusa Luhan. Syahdu.

"Ya, ta..tapi aku ingin memeluk dan menciummu lagi Sehun ah." jawab Luhan, tidak terasa air mata bahagianya tumpah juga. Cairan bening yang sejak tadi ditahannya itu akhirnya menetes.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihat mata indahmu itu memerah. Kau bisa memeluk dan menciumku kapan saja... Sampai kau puas dan lelah. Tapi bukan di bandara ini." Sehun menjelaskan sembari memandang berkeliling.

"Dimana?"

"Yang pasti di negara ini, di kota Seoul. Kau tidak akan pulang dulu." jawab Sehun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu..." ucap Luhan, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Baiklah, satu ciuman lagi ditempat ramai seperti ini sepertinya tidak masalah." angguk Sehun, seraya memajukan wajahnya.

Dia meraih bibir Luhan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Mereka berciuman lagi, memagutkan dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyesap dan menekan dalam dalam. Dengan lidah saling silat dan isap, merasakan rasa saliva masing masing. Lagi lagi mereka tidak memperdulikan orang orang yang hilir mudik dan memperhatikannya. We Dont care.

"Aku mencintai dan menyayangimu Luhan ah. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Sehun menembak Luhan setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya hangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun ah. Sangat sangat mencintaimu, dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, selamanya." jawab Luhan, sangat bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan cinta seorang Oh Sehun. Utuh hanya untuknya.

Sehun tanpa kenal lelah dan letih, kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Luhan yang ada dalam dekapan dan gendongannya tersenyum bahagia. Sehun akan membawa Luhan kembali ke Seoul, ke rumah sewaan. Mereka akan menjalani kisah cinta mereka disana.

Sepertinya Luhan harus meminta izin kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk tinggal lebih lama di Korea Selatan, mungkin sebulan, setahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun atau mungkin selamanya.

Kisah itu berakhir indah. Happy ending.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Akhirnya FF ini mencapai endingnya. Kalian semualah yang membuat FF ini terus lanjut dan mencapai klimaksnya, terutama Review dan komentarnya. Karena Review kalianlah yang menjadi moodbooster untuk terus melanjutkan FF ini. Jadi aku ucapkan terima kasih tidak terhingga.

Sekali lagi aku menekankan bahwa aku hanya ingin meramaikan dunia fanfiction di Ffn, dengan membuat FF dengan 3 main cast utama, yaitu Kaisoo, Chanbaek dan Hunhan. Tidak ada maksud melecehkan idol idol yang namanya dipinjam dalam pembuatan FF. Dan terutama aku buat FF untuk menghibur pembaca dan membuat pembaca senang. Aku juga selalu fast update untuk menyenangkan dan menghargai review kalian.

Baiklah, Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan chingu semua. Review chap ini ya...

Salam

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
